The Blue Eyed Boy
by CherryPezFoo
Summary: "You don't need me, maybe you needed me back then, in 59', but it's different days now, dammit. Everything comes to an end. People and things change. I don't regret what I told you, cus' it's true. You would be better off pretending you never knew me, ask anyone in this damned town. My friends, my family they'll all agree. I didn't want to lose you, but did I even have you?"
1. Coyote

**Hello again! You're probably confused :P, thinking 'GOD! I thought was train wreck of a fic was finished ages ago!' Sorry to disappoint you but since this was my first fanfic and it FAR FAR from perfect, I'm just tweaking a few things hehe! If you'd rather not read it again I won't be offended, promise! **** I won't change too much anyway xD!**

**Lots of mushy love and shit! – Cherry ****!**

**Hey Guys :). I've been reading a few fan fictions for stand by me (bigg fann) **

**and I thought i'd have a go myself :P. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction **

**and if you must criticize please be gentle :).**

**May**

I ran. I didn't know which direction. I didn't care how far. All I wanted was to get away, to escape the shit hole I called life. All I wanted was to run, my feet pounding to the beat of my heart, the wind blowing through my hair. Nobody could judge me. Nobody could pity me while I was running.

I collapsed on a nearby tree regaining my strength. I slid down its silvery bark and drew in quick but deep breaths. I suddenly had an overwhelming desire to sleep, I didn't particularly want to sleep here, in the middle of a cold, dark forest. But apparently my body had different idea. My eyelids began to flutter closed when I heard it, an unmistakable sound. All had seemed still but it wasn't. Something -or someone- was watching me. My eyes scanned the dense woodland straining to see when its moon yellow eyes connected with mine. We stood there, the coyote and I, staring at each other. Almost listening to the hum of the silent night, but in one dreadful moment that all changed, in one moment the coyote's moonlit eyes tuned from curiosity to malice. It was that moment that I knew, this coyote was out for the kill.

The Boys

They all sat up with a start as a frightened scream echoed through the eerie woodland:

"_It's that Brower kid!"_

Exclaimed the crazy Teddy DuChamp, scrambling for his thick black glasses, eyes wide:

"_His ghost is out walking in the woods!"_

Little Vern Tessio rose up slowly, frightened by what Teddy had said, when another piercing scream startled him His chubby frame dived under the blanket. Terrified, Vern curled up into a ball chanting:

"_I_ _promise I won't hawk no more dirty books, I promise I won't say no more bad swears, I promise I'll eat all my lima beans!"_

Creeping over to him Teddy did his usual "two for flinching" game. Which nobody really found amusing, except for Teddy of course. Chris Chambers hadn't even realised he had grabbed his father's gun and was clutching it tightly, he gulped:

" _Maybe it's coyotes?"_

There was doubt in his voice.

"_It sounds like a woman screaming"_

Muttered Gordie LaChance. His brown doe-like eyes alert. Chris gave it a thought, could someone be in trouble? Could he leave this on his conscience?:

"_c'mon guys!" _

He said trying to sound enthusiastic:

"_Let's go check it out."_

Vern leaped out from his mountain of blankets:

"_Where going to what?! N-no, I-I'm not going."_

"_Then you can stay here."_

Chris muttered loading the gun.

"_Yes."_

Teddy said menacingly, with an evil look on his face.

"_All alone, in the middle of a dark forest, with no one to hear you scream as the angry ghost of Ray Brower rips out your…"_

"_Shut up Teddy!"_

Gordie yelled, trying to be as calm and brave as Chris. Vern was nearly crying.

They set off. It took about twenty seconds for Vern to lose it and come bounding along after them. Chris lead the way, a thousand thoughts rushing through the thicket of his mind. He listened closely, the others following him more than the noise.

The voiceless screams echoed, bouncing off of every tree. The farther they got from camp the more human the screams sounded. they slowed to a walk.

"_I don't know about this guys"_

Vern squeaked

"_Were getting pretty far from camp, and we don't even know what were following anyway"_

Chris just shook his head. Slowly Teddy crept up behind Vern, he tapped him on the shoulder and side stepped quickly, leaving Vern flustered and paranoid, he done it a few more times. And the fourth time instead of stepping away he just stayed then, when Vern turned around he yelled:

"_Boo"_

_Vern screamed, Gordie and Chris flew around to see Vern puffing and screaming: _

"_I hate you!"_

At Teddy who found it quite hilarious.

Just when Vern screamed the other screaming stopped. And Gordie and Chris let out a deep sigh:

"_See what you did you wet ends!"_

Gordie yelled in frustration:

"_It was totally worth it!"_

Said Teddy laughing. Gordie rolled his eyes and looked to Chris.

"_What do we do?"_

chris didn't know. He, like Vern wanted to head back, but found he couldn't, there was an inkling that e couldn't really explain. It wasn't a feeling but he felt it, it wasn't a voice but he heard it.

"_Lets.."_

He began.

He didn't know what was happening to him, but he new he couldn't turn back.

"_just go a little further"_

He ran ahead before anyone ad time to object. The others glanced at each other and then followed suit.

Somehow he knew where to go, Chris had no idea how he found her but he did and just in time. She was huddled up, hiding in a tree. Then he saw the coyote, death in its acid yellow eyes. It was like an instinct. He pointed the gun upwards and fired, making the coyote whimper and scurry away. He looked up at the girl who was staring at him with wide tearful eyes:

"_Hi?"_

He said smiled nervously.

**May**

When I first saw the blue eyed boy, he reminded me of Eyeball Chambers, the very person that I been running from. But when he smiled at me I knew it was not the same person. He had a vibe to him like he was damaged and broken but not enough to let him get it him down. He looked honest his smile was as honest as the grass was green.

Just then, three other boys ran up beside him. This made me nervous. Panting, a boy with a slender figure and floppy brown hair yelled up :

"_Can you get down?"_

I thought about that, I got up okay and I wasn't exactly high, I could probably jump it. But I didn't answer, I didn't trust them at all:

"_Can she even speak?"_

A tall boy with sandy hair and coke bottle glasses yelled impatiently. Offended by this And as usual, doing things before thinking it through I leaped from the tree in a fluid motion and walked away, leaving myself and them gob smacked. I began to walk away:

"_Whoa, Whoa Wait!"_

The blue eyed boy said as he grabbed my arm forcing me to face him_. _

"_Who are you?"_

He asked wonderingly searching me with his sea blue eyes. I turned to walk away. He stood in front of me blocking my way:

"_Why were you up there?"_

He asked gently.

He probably didn't deserve the reply he got he did save me after all but I wasn't in a particularly good mood so I snapped at him:

"_Having a fucking party! What do you think I was doing?"_

"_Ahahahaha I like this girl!" _

The one with the glasses exclaimed:

"_She's feisty!"_

He held out hand and smirked:

"_Teddy DuChamp, the one and only._"

One, by one they introduced themselves.

I paused a little when I found out Chris's surname, realising why he reminded me of Eyeball, they were brothers! Poor Chris he must get abuse every day. Vern interrupted my train of thought by saying:

"_Soo.. whats your name?"_

"_May."_

I said:

"_May Brower." _

They all fell silent.

**Never fear! I shall update soon if people enjoy it and want me to continue! Thanking youu!**


	2. Beautiful imperfections

**Awwwh! The A/N :L Mostl just format fixing in this one **

**Okay, second chapter :P. I told myself I wouldn't update until someone reviewed in case like, people hated it and wanted it to be gone :L! Thank you so much to skie246 for saving my story from certain death ****. Disclaimer – I do not own stand by me or the book - the body. This applies to all chapters. Again, please review and if you must criticize please be gentle :D.**

**May**

"Like uhh.. Ray Brower?"

Chris said his eyes were fixed on the ground. I just nodded, I didn't think they'd be so awkward about it.

"What so you're like, his cousin or something?"

Vern asked wide eyed.

"No Vern" I said, "I'm Ray's sister". I found myself staring at my shoes.

"Older or younger sister?" Vern asked.

"Shut up Vern you Wet End!"

Teddy growled.

"Can't you see your upsetting her?!"

Vern backed away slightly, his eyebrows pinched together in hurt and confusion.

"It's okay Teddy, I'm not upset"

I said shyly then looked at Vern forcing a smile.

"I'm older by ten minutes"

Vern just looked at me with something like pity in his eyes. I hated being pitied I know it was just conern or whatever but they didn't know Ray was dead so there was no need to be concerned. I was getting really frustrated with them all looking down. Why was it so hard to just look me in the eyes? I lost it.

" LOOK"

I snapped

"I don't need anyone's pity, If your gonna make it all awkward then I'll just be on my way, nice meeting you."

I turned to walk my eyes clenched closed, praying they would stop me from going. I didn't want to be roaming the forest alone at night! I breathed a sigh of relief when someone said:

"Wait"

I turned and saw Gordie – Who had been awfully quiet- look to the others.

"She needs to know."

Thoughts of Ray buzzed in my head, but I thought it best to keep quiet. I simply looked at him expectantly.

"No.. Gordie"

Chris said thoughtfully.

"We can't do that."

"is it my business?"

I said firmly

"Yes"

replied Gordie

"NO"

opposed Chris. Chris cupped his hand over Gordie's ear and whispered

"sleep on it man."

"I'm waiting?"

I snapped impatiently.

" Look May" Gordie started tentatively.

"Maybe we should wait 'till morning.."

I sighed.

"Fine… but don't even think on skipping out on it. I'm like an elephant- I never forget"

I got four blank stares back then I looked to Teddy, to lead the way.

It took the boys a while to find their little campsite. They did find it though, about half a mile of from where I was. When we got there I was offered various sleeping bags but I opted for a tree not far off from where the boys' little campfire was. I sat down, I wasn't tired so I gazed at the moon and counted the stars. The tears flooded from my eyes as I hoped against hope that Ray, my Ray wasn't one of them. Slowly but surely I fell asleep.

Not far off. The boy's were having a 'creative discussion':

"Why the fuck did we bring her!"

Teddy hissed.

"Oh come on man! "

shout-whispered Chris.

"What were we gonna do? leave her to the hands of another coyote?"

"More like PAWS"

Vern chuckled to himself and received for cold glares. "

Yeah, well, it's Gordie's fault"

Teddy hissed. "yeah I know man, why would you almost tell her about her dead brother?"

Chris questioned. Gordie's head rose slowly

"she has the right to know.. He said, I know what it's like to have lost a brother, I know how she feels, or how she will feel."

"BU-"

Teddy started.

"I'm gonna crash"

Chris interrupted and they all agreed to get some sleep.

Chris lay awake and waited until heard the others breathing deeply. He tiptoed past the campfire, past his friend and knelt next to May. He watched her sleeping, breathing in deeply with soft breaths escaping from her lips. He studied her face, Her dark hair that fell down to her shoulders. It was windblown and covered in leaves but she didn't seem to mind. Chris liked that. Her nose was dusted with soft freckles which made her look innocent, untouched by life's cruel hand. But like him, she'd been through pain and suffering that no twelve year old should ever have to go through. He liked that they were the same. He studied her again, she wasn't most people's impression of "perfect" but maybe it was just that, the fact that she was imperfect, that made her so beautiful to him. He kissed her head and walked away.


	3. Sickly sweet

**Mostly formatting againn!:) Alsoo, I kinda smooshed chapters three and four together:P.**

**Okay, third chapter! I'm on a roll people! An update a day :). Yeah to be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this story :L. It might magically pop into my head as a lot of random crap does hehe :). Oh! and this chapters in the third person :D.**

Gordie awoke from his dreamless slumber. He groaned and rolled over on his side. To see May smiling almost scarily at him:

"_Morning"_

She said sickeningly sweetly with the morning sun in her eyes.

_"Morning.."_

He said looking at her cautiously as if she were about to pull out a knife and stab him.

_"So you ready to tell me?"_

she questioned.

_"Tell you what?" _

_"What you were gonna tell me last night."_

She looked at him almost quizzically.

_"Oh I forgot to ask"_ she said

_" Why are you guys this far into the woods?"_

"_uhh"_

muttered Gordie wiping the sleep out of his eyes. She glared at him, heat burning in her eyes.

_"Okay Gordie, I'll give you time to wake up."_

She walked towards a nearby tree and sat down facing him, her legs were crossed and her eyes were fixed on him. Gordie rolled out of his sleeping bag and started packing it up. he tried to ignore the intimidating eyes glued to him. He felt uncomfortable but he had to admit, he kind of _liked_ it. He smirked as he thought :

_"Maybe I'm just a sucker for power."_

Just then, a freight train zoomed by making a loud clinking noise that woke up Vern and Teddy.

"_Goddamned Train"_

Teddy moaned as he wiped his glasses on his shirt before putting them on, he squinted his eyes :

"_Hey, where's Chris?"_

Gordie wondered about this before answering :

"_I don't know..." _

_"I'm here, don't panic!"_

A voice shouted from a pile of leaves before Chris emerged looking tired.

"_Eee-eeee-eee"_

squealed Teddy. _"_

_What were you doin' there Chris?"_

Vern asked oblivious to the 'no shit Sherlock' stares.

_" Shit!"_

Chris thought

"Must've fallen asleep on the way back to the camp!"

_"Uhhh_, _sleepwalking?"_

He suggested thinly. They guys seemed to buy it.

"_Hey, LaChance!"_

Teddy asked.

_"Huh, what?"_

"_Why is the Brower kid staring at you?"_

"_ HOLY SHIT! SHE'S STILL AT IT?" _he said out loud but in a quiet tone.

"_Ohh"_

Teddy jibed.

_"How long she been staring at cha?"_

_Teddy think someone gots the hots for gord-o!"_

Chris tried to hide his jealousy as Gordie blushed. It was only when they started walking when Gordie began to question it. He wondered if she did have a crush on him, and if she did, would he like it? He smirked _I suppose I would._ He said to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by someone grabbing his sides and yelling

"_BOO!"_

"_Holy shit May! I almosed pissed myself!"_

He screamed breathing heavily.

_"That was the point"_

she replied coolly.

"_So you ready to-"_

_"You guys wanna cut through the woods?"_

Chris interrupted, turning around to look at them both. "_Whatever"_ Gordie replied. Chris reluctantly turned back around. May turned to Gordie,

_"Guess I'll find out when we get to wherever were going"_

She said almost menacingly, then ran to catch up with Teddy and Vern. Gordie was now alone which gave him some time to think, up until now he had thought girls had cooties, but this - this one girl, was different. She was just like him, once she finds out about Ray, he would be the only one able to comfort her properly because he knew how she felt. He smiled to himself maybe girls wouldn't be so bad if they were all like May.

The five bodies made their way through the forest. They were still undecided on what to do about May, but at the moment it seemed to have been forgotten as Chris and Gordie chatted happily to themselves while May, Teddy and Vern walked laced in the atmosphere of 'awkward silence.'

"_soo.."_

Teddy said weakly trying to break the ice :

_"Does your folks know you're here?"_

_"Nope they think I'm sleepin' over at yours remember Teddy?"_

Vern answered.

"_Not you ya dipshit."_

Teddy hissed

"_May?"_ " _No, but I'll doubt they'll_ _notice, my mom's to distraught about Ray and my step-dad is too busy worrying about her. He doesn't care about us anyway, me or Ray."_

Teddy looked at her

"_step-dad? Where's your real dad?"_

May looked down at her shoes

"_Uhh, he left"_

She shrugged, emotionlessly Teddy paused a little.

_So ya starting junior high after summer?"_

Vern asked.

_"Yeah"_

she replied.

_"I had a lil' touble with bullies in my old school, so I'm looking forward to a fresh start."_

_"You got bullied!"_

Vern asked wide eyed.

_" Nope"_

said May

_" I was the bully"_

she winked at him and started talking to Teddy as he explained about his own father. It took Vern a while to analyse what May had said –it usually took him a while but then he finally clicked. With a girl like that around, no one would have the nerve to pick on him, no one would dare. Plus – she had alright tits he couldn't see why not.

_"Hey May?"_

he asked shyly.

_"Yeah Vern?"_

She turned to look at him

_"Will you go out with me?"_

Three gasps echoed through the once still woodland.


	4. Karma's a Bitch

**Hey guys :). This one is a little late but I think you will enjoy it :P. I don't know if they believed in karma back then but let's just say they did ;) and lets just say Gordie didn't get a leech on his balls cus it was too awkward for me to write :P. Oh, and this one is May's POV :D Happy readingg!**

_"Uhhh.."_

I said not quite sure what had really happened. Vern was staring at me hopefully and the others were staring at me also, a mixture of expressions on their faces. Awkwardness and tension was pushing down on us all. And I started to feel the morning heat claw at my skin.

_"Uhhh..."_

I said weakly.

_"One sec May. We wanna talk to Vern."_

said Chris.

"_Uhh.." _

I muttered again numbly, but they were already walking away, dragging Vern behind them. "

_I'll just, uhh stay here then"_

I muttered in futility.

After about five minutes I decided to go after them. I mean Why shouldn't I? I had more than enough right to know what was going on. Curiosity was a prominent part of my personality and it was a trait that I had before come to acknowledge and regret. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat and in my case, what they say is correct. I made my way cautiously along the path they had taken. I knew they didn't want me to follow them, which made me want to follow them even more.

I watched my step, the only things I heard were my fast, short breaths and the occasional bird chirping. For a terrifying moment I thought they had left me all alone in the middle of Harlow foest. When I heard splashes and some laughter, I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I sprinted forward and hid behind a tree praying they wouldn't see me. When I was certain they hadn't seen an inconspicuous girl sprinting from tree to tree. I gathered up the nerves to take a peek past my hiding place. I saw four boys splashing about like toddlers in a murky puddle that must have been at least up to their waists.

_"Retards"_

I said out loud as I watched them tackle Gordie who was attempting to make an escape. _"Okay, okay"_

said Chris still giggling.

"_We have to go find him before May realizes were gone."_

Disbelief and anger shuddered through me. They were going to leave me, whatever this big secret was I was sick of it. I had an idea that it was something about Ray, maybe they knew where he went, it was still no reason to leave me behind. In fact it was even worse. I chose the moment when they piled up on Gordie to make an appearance. I walked out from my hiding place and leant against the tree, as casual as anything and waited for them to notice me.

Teddy was the one to notice first. He turned round and I gave him my sickly sweet smile that always scared the shit out of Ray.

_"Uhh, guys?"_

He said gesturing to me and I looked daggers at them all.

"_May realized"_

I said quoting Chris. They all looked scared and flustered.

"_May, it isn't what you thi-"_

Chris began but Gordie interrupted

_"Hey Vern there's something on your neck.. "_

"_Pftt, like I'm falling for that"_

Laughed Vern

_" No Vern there really is something on your neck"_

Chris said worriedly

"_It's a leech!"_

Teddy said then he yelled:

"_LEECHES!"_

I watched them scream like little girls then strip down to their underwear and pick the carnivorous blobs off of their bodies. I tried to contain my laughter as they realised I was watching. I simply raised an eyebrow and said:

_"Hey, karma's a bitch."_

**THIRD PERSON**

It wasn't easy for the boys to convince May to stay with them. They tried telling her it wasn't safe, they told her they in fact they were going to come back. The only thing that convinced her to stay was the fact that they promised to explain why they tried to desert her.

_"I'm listening"_

Said May her voice dangerously low

"_Uhh.."_

Began Gordie

"_Chris, you take this one. "_

He said with a slightly higher pitch to his voice. Chris was almost in tears, he didn't want to tell her about Ray, he wished he didn't have to but he always told himself sometimes life doesn't work the way you want it too.

_"May.."_

He said looking at her with his sea blue eyes.

_"The reason we left you was because.. we didn't want to hurt you, we didn't want you to know... what we were looking for."_

His voice was was a long awkward silence, Chris didn't want to tell her the rest, he didn't want her to hate him but it looked as if he was the one who had to. Tears were welling in his eyes as he looked her in the eye. Gordie had slid closer to her, ready to lend her a shoulder to cry on. Chris continued.

"_May, the reason we are out here.. the reason we didn't want you to know is because.."_

Chris felt a lump in his throat, he had no doubts that she was going to hate him now.

_"Your brother is dead."_


	5. Head or Heart?

**Yo, yo, yo! :P I didn't exactly know how I was gonna write this chapter, I have a thin idea in my head but yeah. If it sucks tell me :) i would rather have my work rightly criticised than have it wrongly praised. Thanks again to skie246 and corporaldeathmuffinz for being the ones ( excuse the clique ) to stand by me throughout the story. You guys are the reasons I'm writing this chapter and also if there are any other readers out there I love you guys :)! (3rd person)**

Chris breathed in slowly and closed his eyes. Expecting May to scream, to cry, to tell him she hated him. She did nothing, her face turned pale and her eyes drooped to the ground. She all of a sudden looked a whole lot older that what she looked five minutes ago. Gordie wasn't sure what to do, he was ready to put an arm round her, to comfort her, but she had that look about her that told him that would do no good. Teddy and Vern stared helplessly, it was all they could do. Chris opened one eye cautiously and debated what to do in his mind, in the end he opted for an awfully feeble

"_you okay?"_

May didn't look at him, she didn't look at anyone. She was guiding a stick across the dust, imprinting marks on its surface.

_"I'm sorry.."_

Chris said even more feebly, he would have hoped Gordie could have done something more in this situation.

_"It's okay.."_

She finally replied, not looking up.

_"Your okay?_

_"_ Teddy gaped.

_"Sure"_

She said, looking up at them with aged, steely eyes.

_" Considering you're lying"_

she said it with malice, with tension and with passion. Chris felt a burning sensation in his stomach, telling him that he was getting frustrated.

"_I'm not lying, I wish the hell I was, but I'm not."_

Chris replied with the same burning passion.

_"Why don't you go and die Chambers!"_

May yelled disturbing the peace. Gordie could have sworn at that moment the birdsong stopped and the birds were listening in.

"_I think I would know if my brother died! No- not my brother my TWIN, we are practically the same person! _I_ would know if HE was dead, okay!"_

Hissed May, ice falling from her words, determination in her eyes.

_Yeah, May? If you would know if he died why haven't you fucking realised yet? He's DEAD May, hit by a train, life smacked out of him, lying in a heap at back Harlow road!"_

Chris Chambers was the type of person who only wanted to bring out the best in people, especially his friends, he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, he wasn't afraid to tell the truth no matter how hard it was for them to take. But this time, Chris knew he had stepped out of line, he knew as soon as the words left his lips, he knew when May ran into the dark of the forest, tears clouding her eyes that he had done something unforgivable. He shouldn't have said those disgusting words. His whole mouth tasted bitter, like blood. And guilt, a dark grey worm curled up in his stomach. It Made him know what he was, what he truly was. He was a no good Chambers kid.

**May's pov**

_I ran, I didn't know which direction, I didn't care how far. All I wanted was to get away, to escape the shithole we call life._

_All I wanted was to run, my feet pounding to the beat of my heart, the wind blowing through my hair. Nobody could judge me,_

_nobody could pity me, while I was running._

I remembered that first night, that night when I first met Gordie, Teddy, Vern.. and _Chris_. I regretted ever meeting them, for a moment I hoped that the coyote had killed me. Why does god give you people to love just to whip them away from you in an instant? Chris' words hurt me to the core, not because they were wrong, but because I knew they were right. I felt it when Ray died. I felt a part of me die with him. It was stupid and childish to hope for something I already knew wasn't worth hoping for. I _knew_ Ray was dead, I just didn't believe it, not until I was forced to tonight. Chris's words rang true in my head and wouldn't leave, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't forget.

_I was still running, adrenaline pumping,_

_through my veins like a river, _

_My head knew nothing of where I was headed,_

_but my heart knew for sure,_

_Back Harlow Road, where Ray lay still._


	6. Riddles

**Hello readers ! Just to say that I'm really proud of my last chapter (think it's the best so far :D) and this one is gonna be real hard to live up to, so sorry if your disappointed . I am debating weather to give May a happy or sad ending so I need you guy's suggestions for the end xD. Will she commit suicide to be with Ray? Will she find love? and with who? or something completely different :o come one guys help me out! :P**

Chris slumped on a rock and put his head in his hands. Vern was looking at him in a confused way (surprise, surprise) Gordie narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head and Teddy? Well, I shall not tell you exactly what the look on his face was as I do not want to terrify any young children who might be present, I shall also not tell you which finger he had so lovingly put up, although you can probably guess. "_Guys.."_ Chris moaned massaging his temples. _"please, please don't look at me like that.." "Why shouldn't we?"_ Teddy said slowly a dark anger to his voice. _" I did- I didn't mean to say that stuff, I was only trying to make her understand I was.."_ he sighed "_angry" "and that's an excuse?"_ Gordie Lachance questioned. This was the first time he had ever truly been mad at his best friend. _"No but-"_ Chris started – then his eyebrows lowered. "_I didn't see any of you pussies trying to tell her about Ray!"_ All three angry faces fell (even Teddy's though his face was still reasonably angry.) They knew he was right, in a way they had all said that to May. "_Also, I didn't see any of you going after her when she ran for the hills." _Chris continued._ "You didn't either…"_ Vern said lamely. _"Do you think she'd want me too?"_ Chris spat "_After what.. what I said to her" _His eyes lowered and all four looked crestfallen (even Teddy). They all knew what they had to do, they had to find her.

After a long silence Chris said : "_Where d'ya think she'll be_" Teddy who had now picked up the stick that May had only ten minutes ago and guiding it along the marks she had made said :_ "Fuck knows."_ _ "I know." _ said Gordie, quite smugly. proud of himself for figuring it out. _" You do?"_ Vern said exitedly "_ She hasn't even said yes to going out with me yet!" _ _"You think she'll say yes? That's classic!"_ Teddy giggled. _" I suppose this is fun for you.."_ Vern replied – eyes narrowed._ "No… BUT THIS IS!"_ Teddy said throwing a punch and narrowly missing. he smirked, punched him twice and said " Two for flinching!" "_GUYS!"_ Chris yelled diverting their attention._ "Listen to Gordie.."_ he then turned his attention to Gordie "_Go on?"_ _" Well.."_ said Gordie smugly " _do you think May is the type of person to run away from her problems? No she isn't. She's the kinda person to run smack bang in the middle of them, she needs to solve the problem or she feels incomplete, you guys get it?" "Nope"_ Vern said clearly confused. "_HAH, PUSSY_" Teddy yelled. Vern's eyes suddenly darkened and there was a dangerous tone to his voice. "_ Stop calling me that.."_ he said quietly almost too quietly._ "What? PUSSY?"_ Teddy laughed, he clearly couldn't tell when enough was enough _"PUSSY! PUSSY! PUSSY?"_ Vern then let out a bloodcurdling scream and pounced on Teddy, punching him consistently yelling :_ "TWO FOR FLINCHIING! TWO FOR FLINCHIING! YOU LIKE THAT TEDDY HUH? TWO FOR FLINCHIING! YOU LIKE THAT!" Chris then pulled the two boys apart. Teddy's glasses were squint and shock was plastered on his face. He clearly didn't think Vern was capable of actually hitting him. _Chris finally figured out Gordie's little riddle and it was suddenly clear where she was heading. Back Harlow Road where the birdsong stops, Back Harlow road where the leaves never flinch, Back Harlow road where life is drained.


	7. Ray Brower

**Hey Guyys! :) Sorry this one is like.. three days late :L but I was on this camping trip in a youth hostel sooo, no internet connection :(! But hey I have to embrace my scottish-ish-ness, yes, I'm Scottish :P. Don't worry though I got punished. The toilet facilities were a hole in ground YUM. The song is Britt Nicole "when she cries" lyrics are edited a little :) Again thanks to all the nice people who are still reading :)! Enjoyy**

Eight feet came to a halt.

"_This Back Harlow Road?"_

Gordie asked and Chris nodded, his eyes on the empty space in front of them. Chris turned to Gordie

_"She isn't here.. Looks like you were wrong Gordo."_

Gordie held up his hands in defence

"_We haven't even looked yet.."_

_"Fine"_

sneered Teddy

"_Whatever satisfies your wrongness." _Teddy then felt the need to pinch Gordie's cheek. Gordie's face turned sour as he brushed teddy off and searched for the seemingly hopeless case. The others were not-so-secretly laughing at him. He turned the corner and his face lit up. He looked to them and pointed his finger North, he then put a finger to his lips. The three boys immediately knew what that meant, he had found May and they would have to be quiet so as not to startle her. They walked over to Gordie slowly and peered round the corner. Sure enough May was there physically but probably far away mentally. She had her back turned to them, she was sitting crossed legged and humming a soft lullaby and her voice was trembling. The scene was overall pitiful and a tad disturbing.

May stopped humming and her head rose.

"_You dipshits gonna stand there all day?"_

They all shuffled uncomfortably and walked over to her. Teddy put his reassuring hand on her shoulder and Chris knelt down beside her, she had Ray on her lap. His eyes and mouth were wide, in an expression of permanent shock. His arms were bruised and bloody and his skin was a sickly shade of blue. She was stroking the dead boy's icy cheek. Chris ran an hand down Ray's face, closing his alien blue eyes. In some weird way, he really did look like May, even when he was clearly dead. May choked and held her brother closer rocking him back and forth while humming her rhyme once more. Gordie's eyes widened while he tapped Chris on the shoulder. When Chris did not respond he started tapping more rapidly until he got a response.

"_FUCKING HELL GORDIE! WHAT IS IT!"_

_"TRAIN_!"

"_SO?"_

_"TRACK! WERE ON THE TRACK" _

_"_SHIT_!"_

Chris kicked himself for not noticing before. Teddy, Gordie and Vern all stepped back a little, but May didn't budge, her body tensed, her eyes were glazed and distant. Chris started to shake her.

_"C'mon May! Just move! Were gonna_ _die"_

May didn't even look up, she was humming the words to her song now.

_"Every day's the same,  
>She fights to find her way,<br>She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray,  
>She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?"<em>

Chris then got hold of her shoulders and pulled her and Ray off the tracks. It wasn't easy to restrain her. She was screaming, and crying, trying to escape from his grasp, every bone in his body made him want to let her go, but he didn't, he couldn't.

_"This is the dark before the dawn,  
>The storm before the peace,<br>Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and,  
>Someone's watching over you,<br>He hears you."_


	8. Uninvited Guests

**Hellooo again I think this is the longest chapter so far, it is also the chapter that required the least amount of my own dialogue (Thank GOD) hah, so enjoy amigos xD**

Each carriage rushed by in the shock of a heartbeat, but to the five of them it felt like an eternity. Chris – who again had to be the bad guy - was holding on to May for dear life. But May, oh May was struggling, hitting and screaming unmentionable words but suddenly, she stopped, just stopped. A limp figure of the girl she was.

When the train was a safe enough distance away. Chris finally let go of her. She fell to the ground in a heap and howled into the leaves clutching the soil underneath her fingertips. This was the first time that any of the boys had seen her show a lot of emotion. She seemed like such a reserved person, such a strong person, a person who would only show weakness to herself. Yet- here she was, a pile of emotion, quite clearly in front of them. Time went by, and the crying subsided, the boys had thought it best to leave her be, to recover on her own. They were sat on a log nearby, it was silent so they had time to think. May's reaction had reminded Gordie of his brother's funeral, he didn't cry. He didn't know why he didn't. Was it because he didn't want to seem like a baby, or was it because it hadn't sunk in that Denny was dead yet. Perhaps a bit of both. All the same he felt bad. He should have cried that's what you were supposed to do at people's funerals._ I bet Denny would have cried at my funeral_ he thought. May sat up and did her best to brush the leaves from her hair. her tearstained face looked up at them, her blue eyes were wide and her lips formed a thin smirk

"_Thank you for coming for me"_

she said shyly.

"_I just realised, I don't want _to_ die."_

She stuck out her tongue at them and they did it back. Then a harsh male voice interrupted the moment.

"_What the fuck do you know about this" _

Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers strolled up to them, cigarettes resting between their lips. Eyeball looked at Ace

"Son of a bitch, my little brother._"_

He said bemused.

_"And let's not forget their whore!"_

He sneered gesturing to May who had crept closer to her brother as if protecting him. Eyeball smirked at her evilly and laughed and stepped closer to her, smoke curling from his lips May looked up at him and anger clouded her eyes. He sneered flicking his cigarette butt at her._ "You weren't planning on taking the body from us, was you?"_

said Ace

_"Get away man, we found him. " _

_Chris _said stepping forward_._ Ace's snaky eyes flicked to him.

"_We better start running Eyeball, they found him first __" _Eyeball laughed.

_"There's five of us eyeball."_

Glared Teddy

"_Just you make your move."_

At that moment Ace whistled and at least six other cobra's appeared.

_"Vern! You son of a whore! You was under the porch!"_

one of them snapped. Vern whimpered

"No! I swear. It wasn't me!"

And he ran off, followed by two cobras one of which was shouting:

"You little keyhole-peeping cuntlicking bungwipe, we'll beat the shit outta you!"

Ace smiled wide, turning back to the rest of them.

" You guys have two choices. Either leave quietly. We take the body, you stay. We'll beat the shit outta you. We take the body_."_

Ace's reek of tobacco had filled everyone's nostrils, as they thought of something witty to say.

"Besides, me n' Billy found him first."

Charlie added standing next to Ace. Teddy got cocky and said:

"Yeah, Vern told us how you found him: Oh Billy, I wish we never boosted that car. Oh Billy, I think I just turned my Fruit of the Looms into a fudge factory. "

he imitated in an oddly high pitched voice.

Charlie's unnaturally thin face distorted angrily and he snapped at Teddy.

" That's it. Your - your ass is grass!"

He began to charge forward and Teddy's eyes widened but Ace stopped him. Twisting his head around to Chris.

"Okay, Chambers, you little faggot. This is your last chance What do you say, kid?"

Chris gathered all the strength he could muster, racking his brain for something offensive to say. He finally came out with

"Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more."

Everyone's heart skipped a beat. Nobody talked to Ace Merrill like that!

Ace stretched the muscles in his neck as if recovering for a punch. A sickening expression dominated his face.

"You're dead."

He simply stated, stalking towards Chris dangerously slowly.

Teddy pleaded with him to back down but he only said

"They're not taking him"

"Come on man, thats crazy!"

Teddy screeched backing away.

"They're not taking him"

"He's got a knife man!"

Chris looked Ace straight in the eye.

"You're gonna have to kill me Ace."

"No problem, Ace growled."

Ace was now face to face with him. Chris could smell his tobacco breath. He closed his eyes, this was it, the end.

"BANG!"

Ace stumbled backwards, searching to find where the noise had come from when his eyes locked with Gordie Lachance. Gordie lowered the gun from above his head and pointed it at Ace. His eyes narrowed, he would be taking no shit.

"_You're not taking him, nobodies taking him."_ he said firmly, his eyes on Ace's. Ace was scared obviously, but his friends were there so he had to act tough.

_"C'mon kid, just gimme the gun before you take your foot off."_

When Gordie didn't flinch he added

"_You ain't got the sack to kill a woodchuck."_

he growled lunging to grab the gun. Gordie raised it slightly, so it was now aimed at his head.

_"No Ace"_

he breathed

"_I'll kill you, I swear to god."_

Ace gulped and tried a different approach.

"_C'mon Lachance, gimme the gun, you must have at least some of your brothers good sense."_

_"_ Gordie flicked the safety off his gun and stated, possibly the most offensive sentence ever uttered to Ace Merrill, he said:

"_Suck my fat one you cheap dimestore hood."_

Ace looked to his gang who were shifting uncomfortably

_"What, you gonna shoot us all?"_ he asked

"_No Ace, just you."_

Ace's face fell, he knew he had just been beaten, and by a twelve year old. That's embarrassing. His eyes narrowed.

"_Were gonna get you for this."_

_"Maybe you will and maybe you won't"_

Chris added, quite happy he was still alive.

_"Oh we will" _

Ace said before starting to walk away, he turned and said

_"Were not gonna forget this if that's what you think, this is big time baby."_

When Ace had definitely gone Chris turned to Gordie and raised an eyebrow.

"_Suck my fat one? Whoever told you ya had a fat one Lachance?"_

Gordie smirked before replying

_" Biggest one in four counties."_

They both laughed, for the first time in what seemed like forever_._


	9. The Rich Girl

**This chappie was amazingly fun to write :DD.**

**Hey Reader. Ummm, the story is gonna get somewhere I promise :P! And I just wanted to say I now have like 15 reviews! :D! I know it's only by two people but these two people are worth a million to me =) please don't stop reviewing each review means the world to me :'). Thanks so much for supporting me guys, you know who you are xD. And here's to chapter ten!**

**Gordie's POV**

The walk back to castle rock was silent. To be truthful, none of us actually believed May lived there, I mean we'd never seen her around school, or at the diner, or anywhere and castle rock is a small town. Everybody tends to know everybody, apart from those faggots up on Castle View that wanted nothing to do with us. The ones who ones who thought they were better than everyone else, because they had money. Wait. Was she a View? Oh my god:

_"Maaay.._

_"_ I said casually, trying to contain my laughter:

_"Yeah..?"_

"_I was just wondering were in castle rock do you live? I mean I haven't seen you around town or anything. Have you guys?"_

I said gesturing to them, an innocent look on my face. They all shook their heads and all eyes were glued to May, intently waiting for an answer. May's eyes were on the ground, he had put her on the spot, she didn't like that:

_"Umm, you might call it.. The View.."_ S

he said quietly hoping they wouldn't hear, but alas they did. All of them exploded with laughter, Teddy mimed drinking Tea:

_"This is simply delightful darling."_

He teased in a posh English accent. May shook her head and laughed along with them, there had been far too much tears today.

**Chris's POV**

THE VIEW! Oh Man this was BOSS. I think I actually busted a gut laughing. THE VIEW! No way was she a View! Well, she didn't strike me as one anyway. The carefree hair, the big blue eyes, the heart-warming smile. My mind flashed back to one time, walking up through the View, just to see how the other half lived. As I walked by every monstrous house, I felt the cold glare of the monster inside of that house. The gelled hair, the narrow staring eyes, like a rat, and the tight line of a mouth, a face that had never really felt real joy, despite it's riches. Hey, maybe she was a view on the outside, but a street kid inside.

**Teddy's POV**

"_Oh my darling, you simply MUST try this caviar, it's simply delightful!"_

May just shook her head and replied

"_Oh dear I do LOVE caviar, but, my corset is far too tight and will not allow me to indulge in such pleasures_"

I threw my head back in laughter, who would have guessed that a View would actually have a sense of humour? maybe she was different? It would be fun going to pick her up or something. walking past all those rich fags going:

_" Marvellous beard old chap!"_

To every woman I saw. What a Blast!

**Vern's POV**

The View? A rich girlfriend? Not too shabby.

**Third person**

After an eternity of teasing, they arrived in castle rock.

"_Bye Guys.."_

Said May attempting to slip away.

"_Nope!"_

Laughed Teddy standing in front of her.

"We're walking you home. I want to see it."

"_Nooo!"_

She said jokingly

"_I don't want you Teddy'ing up my estate."_

Teddy smirked.

_"Unfortunately, Teddy is here to do just that."_

he winked her and she pouted.

_"Anyone else coming?"_

Gordie and Vern raised their hands like little kids.

"_C'mon then.."_

_"YAY"_

"_Chris?"_

Leaning behind Gordie.

_"Uhh.. ok.."_

He murmured licking his lips nervously. As they walked through Castle View, Teddy, Gordie and Vern taught May the Ballad Of Paladin. Whereas Chris walked a little behind them all, feeling again the cold stares of judgement. He didn't belong here, it wasn't right. He stopped, he couldn't do this. Enough, was enough. He turned on his heels and ran in the opposite direction. Ran to the dirt poor region of castle rock. Where he "belonged".

_"What's up with Chris? Why did he turn back"_

May asked, watching him run off.

"_Must feel intimidated" _

Gordie replied.

_"Why?"_

May's eyebrows crinkled, she was confused.

_"Haven't you heard? All the rumours about him?_"

"_No.."_

"_How could you not know! Everyone talks about him! you know? that 'no good' Chambers kid."_

Teddy said amazed. May frowned "_I suppose..I just don't talk to a lot of people.i get home schooled, the only reason I'm starting this semester is 'cus"_

"_MAY!"_

A gruff voice called_. _She looked up startled. A middle aged man walked over to them. He wasn't a tall man, but at once he created an atmosphere of hugeness and superiority.

"_Hank.."_

She murmured. this, was her step-dad. he was also, the principal of Castle rock junior high.

_"That's Why"_

She stated.

"_MAY ELIZABETH MARGERET BROWER! Do you have ANY idea how worried your mother and I have been? First Ray goes off NOW YOU!"_

He yelled.

_"WHO ARE THESE BOYS! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING! I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING INVOLVED WITH BOYS! ESPECIALLY THESE TWO!"_

He pointed to Teddy and Vern who looked as if they were going to wet themselves. Maybe it was a good thing Chris left when he did.

_"I was just out walking, clearing my head."_

"_GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"_

He shouted gesturing to a massive white house with neatly trimmed hedges and a pool, A POOL!

"_Whatever Hank, just let me say bye to my friends"_

Make it quick, your mother and I have something to announce, he walked away, leaving them for now.

"_Yay, wish me luck"_

May said sarcastically before giving them each a hug. She turned to walk when Vern said

_"Wait.."_ "Y_eah Vern?"_

"_You uhh, haven't answered my question.."_

_"Oh right, uhh.. Sorry Vern, can't breach the code."_

_"What code?"_

_"You know? THE code you can't go out with someone your friend likes"_

_"Someone LIKES me?"_

He said excitedly

"_WHO?"_

_"Sadie Brown."_

"_MAY!"_

. A voice came from the house "_JEEZ! Gimme a minute!"_ she yelled back

"_Sadie Brown? She's a real babe!"_

Vern had a huge smile on his face

"Glad you think so! _Bye guys, cya at school.."_

Then she walked into the white palace.

**Yeapp! I just introduced O/C yay me :P!**


	10. School

**Thank you MadeInThe90's! Your support means absolutely everything, there is no greater joy in my life than checking to see if there's a brand you review from you, and reading it! It puts a smile on my face every time. Thank you!**

**Chapter eleven :D YAY, it's May's POV.. and..urrrr, I don't have anything else interesting to say except thanks for the reviews!... sooo... That is all. .**

I didn't go to school, the first day or the second, but trust me I wanted too, it would be hard trying to catch up on my schedule and I would be

"The New Kid" Yay.

If you watched as much TV as I did, you knew that being the new kid was never good. My mom kept me off because I apparently I needed to do some 'healing'. But, to be truthful I had physically mourned for Ray a long time ago, I was still sad sure. Anything ad everything reminded me of him. When my mom found out abut that anonymous tip, she expected me too cry. When I didn't she presumed I was in shock. But enough tears had been shed, Ray had been gone a long time and I knew it. it was time to move on, he would want that.

The first day of school is always the worst, that's what people always tell you, why would they even say that? To comfort you? Because it sure as hell doesn't. I'd been to school, when I was six. But I got kicked the ass out because I beat up this kid who was bullying Ray. I had been home schooled ever since then. That's why I was literally shitting myself that third day. For more reasons than one, It was my FIRST day of REAL school! I'd heard all the stories. About bullies and swirled and all that jazz. It didn't help that Hank had made me look like a fucking daisy. With a stupid white pencil skirt and a stupid yellow blouse. I wanted to wear my jeans but NOOO If I was to 'fit in' with the 'right' people I had to look smart, which brings me to my third reason. My mom had turned me into a creature.. One of those snooty stuck up creatures. Honest to god. I looked like one of the white cats with the long hair that you always saw sat on the laps of rich people with that permanent 'I'm better than you' look on it's face. I know she's upset about Ray and stuff but I mean.. can't she accept me for me? I guess not because Hank is now snapping pictures of us with his fancy-shmancy camera. I can't help but think what it'd be like if Ray was here, it wouldn't be as bad surely. I would have had him and he would have had me. A pang of pain erupted inside of me.

"MAY!"

Hank growled. Did he _have_ an indoor voice?

_"We are leaving now."_

"_Okay Hank..bye mom"_

I gave her a kiss and stepped into Hank's gold Alpha – Romeo, and sat watching my moms tearstained face crack a smile until she disappeared. I turned around and waited to arrive to the place which was to be my school.

"_Were here, lets get you registered."_

Hank said gruffly before stepping out of the car. My heart was beating like a train. I was petrified, but I grabbed my bag and cautiously stood next to or should I say behind Hank. I looked out into Castle Rock JR. high. It was a small school, but it seemed huge to me and a few bodies were scattered around.

"_STOP Dilly – Dallying May."_

Dilly -dallying? Really? What the hell. I kept my head down as I walked past the staring people. They all knew who I was, the principal's step-daughter, the dead-kid's sister. I was told to wait until Hank got the forms so I sat twiddling my thumbs, mentally preparing myself for walking into that classroom in front of all those kids. I saw Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern walk by, so I waved. But they must not have seen me because they didn't wave back. Hank gave me my schedule and I studied it, not sure what the hell I was even looking at. When a caramel blonde girl with small brown eyes and a wide smile emerged from behind Hank.

"_May, this is Audrey, she's here to show you around and possibly become your friend, she lives across the road so you live close. I'll just leave you two to make friends.."_ Hank smiled and walked away, leaving me with the too-smiley-it's-scaring-me girl.

_"Hi.."_

I said shyly.

_"Hello!_"

she replied 

"_I'm Audrey"_

"_I heard…"_

She brushed it off quickly

_"We are going to be such good friends! Do you want too sit with me at lunch? You can meet all my friends?"_

"_Uhh, ok."_

I said frowning

"O_ooh, can I see your schedule? you might be in my classes!"_

"_Sure thing…"_

I handed her it hoping she could make sense of the blur of letters and numbers. Her smile widened (if that's possible) and she said that we were in homeroom together.

_"Homeroom? What the hell is homeroom_?"

I said without thinking. Audrey giggled and said

"_I have soo much to _

_"What the hell was that!"_ I yelled eyes wide "_ahahh! Silly! it's just the bell, it means it's time to go to class!" _Audrey giggled_ "oh, what class?"_ I was SO confused!

"Oh May!"

She giggled.

"I have sooo much to_ teach you."_

Suddenly, the first bell rang

"Woah, wait what does that mean?"

I gasped, uneasily eyeing all the bustle of bodies.

"_Homeroom! We have to got to homeroom silly! You're so funny!"_

Audrey said linking arms with me.

_"Ahh, I'm glad to see my humiliation amuses you"_

I said under my breath

"_What?"_

_"Nothing"_

"_Alright c'mon then."_

We walked in to 'homeroom' arm in arm. Damn that girl was clingy, either that or she wanted to kiss Hank's ass, we'll never know.

_"Ahh Audrey."_ Said Mr. Simons (our homeroom teacher)

"_And who's this?"_

_"This is May Brower_"

She said a little too loudly for my liking. I felt every eye in the room look up at me. I looked back at them and smiled nervously. I spotted the boys in the back row, but they didn't smile or anything. It was weird.

_"Why don't you sit next to Audrey?"_

Mr Simons asked.

I couldn't summon the energy to speak, I just nodded furiously. Audrey sat at the front. In the desk behind her sat a pretty brunette, with perfect skin and flawless hair. Next to her sat a girl I recognised, she was smiling at me. she had a brown bob, with sparkly brown eyes and a small frame. Sadie Brown. I knew her because she lived next door to me, she used to come round a lot to tell me and Ray stories about how public school. She often told us it was terrible and we were really lucky to home schooled. We listened to every word she said intently. She was very cute looking, like a pixie. And she wasn't the smartest person in the world. but she wasn't one of those mean dumb bitches, she was a cute dumb bitch if that makes sense? I think Ray might have had a little crush on her, the way he tuned red and immediately fixed his hair whenever she spoke to him. Nobody else could answer the door for Sadie, ray was always there first. Again I felt a pang of pain when I thought about Ray listening to Sadie warble on about how cute Vern Tessio was, and how he looked like a munchkin. I instantly didn't want to look at her. Audrey and I sat down and she introduced the brunette as Connie, apparently she was dating Vern's big brother Billy. Weird. Me and Sadie explained how we knew each other and Audrey giggled again, it was getting annoying. she said that I'd meet 'The rest' at lunch.. woo. At the end of class Audrey grabbed my arm.

_"MAY! Chris Chambers is waving at you!"_

I looked over my shoulders and waved back. then Connie stopped me.

_"You can't talk to him! All he is, is a dirty Chamber's kid."_

She hissed

_"What?"_

_"Oh May your so naive"_

She said flicking her hair behind her ear.

_"What Connie's trying to say is.."_

Audrey finished.

_"If you want to hang with us.. You can't associate with… them."_

She said 'Them' as if they were a chewed up piece of gum on the bottom of your best keds.

Oh God.

Chris lowered his hand.

"_Told you guys they'd stop her."_

He muttered.

"_Think she'll talk to us anymore?"_

Vern asked biting his lip.

"_Dude, Are you cracked?"_

Teddy replied.

"_He's right."_

Chris said sadly. h caught a glimpse of May's eyes flashing over to him for a second before going back to Audrey's. He felt sick when he realised that Audrey was telling her bout him, the milk money. Frank raping a girl, and the rest of his fucked up family.

" _She's lucky to get in with the populars, we should leave her alone."_

He added. They nodded slowly.

"_It'd be great being a popular guy."_

Gordie added deep in thought.

"_Getting in with all the hot broads."_

"_Yeah."_

Chris laughed.

"_Like Ethan Gray, He's had many girls and he's only thirteen."_

"_I worship him."_

Teddy stated clearly. Immediately all the boys laughed at teddy's strange outburst. Chris sneaked another peek at May who was hidden behind the three girls.

"_looks like she's made her decision."_

.He said slowly, feeling his words leave him like a lonely boat in the ocean.


	11. Goodbye

**Heyy! To anyone that's still reading where aremy reviews? I miss them, they make me smile . I was watching Stand by me the other day and, I noticed something /: Vern's the one that gets bullied and stuff and called a pussy every two seconds but – he's the only one of them that doesn't actually cry in the movie. I think Vern should get a lot more braveness credit than he does. But that's just me **

***May***

"_Huh? Why?"_

_"Because.. uhh, they.. well.. Were the cool kids. And they.. well their not.."_

Connie replied impatiently.

"_Why not?"_

**"**_Oh May"_

Audrey replied coolly

_"I'll tell you why.."_

"_Vern Tessio is the fat dumb one."_

"_That's harsh.."_

Sadie said quietly. Audrey ignored her.

_"Teddy DuChamp is the crazy as hell one, his dad's up in Togus for burning his ear off with a stove. You ask me, they should both be up there."_

She flipped her hair before speaking again.

_Gordie Lachance is Chambers' little umm, I dunno cronie? He could do way better than him but for some reason he's sticks to him, it's frustrating really. Ugh. Also his older brother Denny died about.. six months back, jeep accident they told us."_

"_Chris Chambers"_

She laughed.

"_Where to begin." _

I felt a fear rising in my stomach as to what she would say next. I was curious, but at the same time, I didn't really want to hear the awful stories about the mysterious boy.

"_Chris Chambers is the bad boy. His dad's a drunk his brother's a cobra, and his other brother 'Frank' I believe. _He's_ in jail for.."_

She turned my head to the side and whispered into my ear.

"_Raping a girl."_

I held my breath_._

"_And don't even bother thinking that he's 'different' or whatever. He's already proven he's not. Once, he stole the schools milk money, nobody ever saw it again after that, probably spent it on alcohol and cigarettes."_

"_Oh."_

I said sneaking a glance back at Chris.

Audrey laughed.

"_If he had half a brain he would have spent it on clothes or something, he's definitely in need of those."_

She said eyeing is dirty white T-shirt. May twisted her lips together, wanting to say something but not quite knowing what to say.

"_So you get it now?"_

Audrey held my shoulder, her smile wide like before. I nodded.

_"Yay!"_

She clapped loudly. Just then the bell rang. Audrey looked at my schedule

"_Ooooh!_ You're in our home economics' class! Come on!"

Audrey then dragged me out of the class.

I glanced back at Teddy, Vern, Chris and Gordie.I was looking at them with new eyes.I was surprised at how little I knew about them. Maybe, all that happened in those last few days were just a one – off, Maybe it was just a lesson, Maybe it was just by chance.

_Or maybe it was fate._

Lunch was a whole new experience for May. Never before had she seen so much hustle and bustle, so much food being wasted, so much people in one confined space. It made her feel sick and dizzy. The cafeteria food, or should I say: cardboard with gravy. Did not help.

"_Oooh! there they are!"_

Audrey squealed. Then she led me over to a table with two boys and a girl. The girl was Connie, and Sadie and Audrey were with me.

"_Well who do we have here?"_

A blonde boy with gelled hair and brown eyes asked with a lopsided grin. I opened my mouth to speak when Audrey cut in.

"_This is May Brower_."

I had only known this girl for half a day and already she was getting on my nerves. She was fixing her hair and pouting her lips. It was painfully obvious she liked him.

"_Nice to meet ya May"_

A dark headed boy with green eyes said holding out his hand.

"_I'm Ricky Conner and this is Ethan Gray"_

Ethan had now put out his hand also and I shook both hands, then I sat down and ate my "lunch". After about ten minutes. Audrey's hair twirling, and eyelash batting was getting too much for me, so I quickly made an excuse to leave and did.

I walked aimlessly around the cafeteria looking for the trashcan, then I saw it lurking up at the far corner of the cafeteria and strolled up to it. I binned my food and swirled round. And who do I see but Christopher Chambers.

"_Hey Chris..."_

I said smiling, but I couldn't quite find the courage to look at him for more than a few seconds, and I didn't quite know why.

_"Hi…"_

he mumbled in reply looking down at his shoes.

"_What's up?"_

I asked, trying to look happy.

_"Are you supposed to talking to me?"_

"_What?" _

_"Your little friends haven't told you ALL about me."_

I suddenly felt really bad for him. My mind darted back to the night he found me in the tree, when he grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes. No, he wasn't that thief Audrey thought he was, at least not anymore.

_"Chris..I"_

_I started. _

"_I think it would be better for you if you didn't talk to me May."_

He sighed. My eyebrows lowered.

"_So you're saying you don't want to be my friend?"_

"_I'm saying you shouldn't want to be mine."_

With that he walked away.

Maybe he really wasn't that boy, maybe that summer was just a one–off, just a lesson, or by chance. I decided then, to forget everything. To push it to the farthest corner of my mind, From the moment when he saved me from the coyote, to the moment at the trashcan. Chris chambers and all the rest were out of my mind, out of my life. I turned, and walked back towards my friends. Leaving Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern behind me.


	12. Mistakes

**Merry Christmas! :DD**

**Heyy guys Thank you for the reviews! (skie) And just to say I'm skipping ahead five years now :P. And also to say that each of my OC's are based on a person I know xD. Like Sadie Brown is based on my little sister Sarah who loves Vern :P. Enjoyy mes copains :D**

****MAY****

It's been five years since that day, but try as I might. I couldn't get those dang boys out of my head! They were the first thing I thought about when I woke up, and the last thing I thought before I drifted off into sleep. I wondered if Teddy had finally gotten into the army, if Gordie and Chris were still best friends, if Vern had finally grew up, if any of them had girlfriends, if they still thought of me at all. I know we only knew each other for a couple of days, but in those days my world turned upside down and I felt like I had known them for years. I barely even saw them around anymore. Maybe a dart across the car park or a glance in the hallway. They stayed away from me completely. It saddened me. One time, in the hallway, I thought I saw Chris looking at me from the corner of my eye, but when I turned around I saw him talking tosome girl. He definitely changed, even though it was about two years ago. He was, well, he was very handsome. There, I said it. As soon as I got home that day I remember looking in the mirror for ages, to see if time had been good to me like it had been to Chris. I was only fourteen at the time, I am sixteen now, seventeen on Saturday. My moms throwing this huge party at our place and hiring half the town. I leave her to it, to be honest I don't really care. Not much has changed about me, I've got taller, my hair has got longer and, you know.. The whole puberty thing.

I've made some mistakes, like letting Chris leave and not stopping him. But I've made bigger ones, let me tell you about one I made recently. It all started on a typical Monday last month. Audrey, Sadie and Connie all came over to my place to study as usual. And as usual, the talk diverted to one thing – boys. They started rating all the boys in our class out of ten. we'd pass them around, and rate them in secret. It was such a girly thing that I absolutely hated doing, but I did it. I scanned the list and gave most of them a five, but when it came to: Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern, I decided on impulse to give them a six, a six was a decent score, and they were decent guys. When we all giggled and looked at the marks. I was quite surprised when I saw the Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern's.

_Teddy DuChamp – 3,4,3,6_

_Gordie LaChance – 4,4,3,6_

_Vern Tessio-2,3,5,6_

_Chris Chambers- 0,1,3,6_

"_Ewww! who put six for those four!" _Audrey laughed pointing to Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern_._ Suddenly I was very angry. Who was she to judge them? She'd never even fucking spoke to them. She'd never even gave them a chance. I don't know why but that pissed me off.

"_I did."_

I said glaring at her with all my might. She and Connie laughed their heads off and starting ranking me about actually giving them a chance. Was I angry? No. Was I fucking furious? HELL YEAH.

"_Get the fuck out my house."_

I said very calmly

_"What?"_

Audrey said gasping.

"_I said. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House."_

She snorted and said

"_Oh May,why are you getting so pissed off about this?"_

"I _said. GET THE FUCK OUT"_

_"You'll regret this May Brower."_

Audrey said menacingly, and walked out followed closely by Connie. I turned to Sadie and asked her why she stayed, she told me that she never even liked them anyways. It made me smile. Sadie was my one good friend.

_"Am I weird?"_

I asked her

"_Of course your not, your so cool May, honest. And anyway I'm the weird one. I've liked Vern Tessio since 3rd grade, and he's never even noticed me. The only one that knew was you.. Thanks for not telling Audrey and Connie by the way. They would like shun me if they knew." _

_"Never"_

_I_ smiled at her and then I knew. Sadie was, and always had been, my best friend.

The next day, I walked into school and stopped dead in my tracks. Audrey was standing by the front door. waiting for me.

"Hi _May_"

She smiled menacingly. I ignored her and walked on, but she waddled on after me.

"_Do you like Chris Chambers? Is that why you gave him a high mark?"_

_"I gave them all a high mark."_

_"Yeah, but Chris... He's hot obviously but totally updatable, for someone in you're league."_

_"Shut up Audrey."_

I sighed and walked to my locker. Then I saw on all the lockers,

white leaflets with the words : "_May Brower and Chris Chambers"_ inside a big heart. Everyone was pointing and laughing at me as I ripped off every single one of those god awful posters off the wall. I charged at Audrey, ready o grab her by the hair and TRAIL her ass across the ground, when Ethan grabbed me just in time. Audrey had her eyes squeezed shut and looked as though she was crying. Ethan lead me into the janitors closet.

"_Much less crowded in here_"

He smiled with that lopsided grin.

_"Yeah_"

I mumbled.

"_Audrey?"_

he asked

"_Hmm, what gave you that idea? Was it the fact that I was charging towards her like a fucking bull?"_

He laughed, a lot, I think he found it a little too funny.

"_Listen May I've been meaning to ask you something.. For a while now."_

He started.

"_Shoot"_

_"You wanna, maybe, go to the movies or sumthin' Friday, with me?"_

Was Ethan Gray asking me out? Ethan Gray, arguably the hottest guy in castle rock? I suddenly felt sick.

_"I need some air"_

I walked out of the closet and stormed up the hall with Ethan on my heels.

"_Wait!"_

He grabbed my arm.

"_It would get rid of the rumours about you and Chris?"_

He pleaded.

"_Ethan.. I-"_

_It would piss Audrey off? Really piss Audrey off."_

That actually made sense. Was it spiteful? Maybe, was it shallow? Maybe. Was it brilliant? Yes, and anyway he suggested it.

"_Ya think?"_

I said. I bit my lip and looked around.

"_Just one date, and I know it would piss off Audrey."_

He smiled that lopsided grin once more .and that was when I made my big mistake. I said

"Okay."

Ethan smiled brightly and it looked like he was leaning in to kiss me when I heard Hank's deep voice.

"_MAY!"_

Behind him was a tearstained Audrey, who quite frankly looked pissed at the sight of us. It was already working, I smiled in spite of the fact that I would be getting into so much trouble for going for Audrey. I decided to take it one step further.

"_Bye baby."_

I practically screamed at Ethan before following Hank and Audrey, feeling very satisfied. But now, I regret doing that. It isn't Ethan's not a nice guy, he is. It's just that, one date morphed into a blown relationship. Before I knew it I was meeting his parents. thing is, I don't like him that way, it felt like constant awkwardness when I was around him, but obviously he doesn't think so. I can't bring myself to dump him because he's such a sweet guy and.. UGH curse my good conscience!


	13. Rosemary

**I'm getting lazy! i really need to something other than formatting :).**

**Hey guys, it's been a while :P. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER I've just been really busy with hospital visits and so on xD but that's all over for the time being thank god! So, for now I'm all yours ;)**

May was just laying on her bed watching the fan spinning constantly and energetically above her head. She was bored. All week her mother had made her plan for the party, organise invitations, caterers, all that shit. She had tried dropping subtle hints suggesting that she didn't really need a big party, of course they had all gone unnoticed. The only thing that still needed was a lifeguard. May didn't know why they needed one, the pool wasn't that deep but her mom had insisted that she didn't want to be responsible for any deaths. Her mom had gotten very neurotic after Ray had died so she didn't question her motives. The hopefuls were arriving in two hours and May couldn't really care less about who her mom picked, she couldn't care less about the party, especially because her mom had made her invite Audrey, that girl put the fear of god into her. May was convinced she was going to do something humiliating to her at the party. But there was no use worrying. It was happening, And it was Friday, she should be out having fun! Actual fun, that teenagers are supposed to have!

She heaved a sigh and pulled on her red keds and set off. She was about to go down he spiral staircase when a flash of green caught her eye – Rays room. She carefully started towards it, shaking as she went, and pushed open the slightly ajar door, every time she had the guts to look in, it looked entirely different and the sheer magnitude of emotion she felt was forgotten. Until she ventured in again. She smiled sadly, everything was the same: the unmade bed, the stuffed animals and of course, the fort they had made out of bed sheets. It was almost like he had never left. She couldn't bear to take a step inside. It was just unthinkable to be in there without him. She quickly closed the door and leaped downstairs.

"_May! May honey!"_

Sang her mom in a fluster, the coiled wire of the phone tangled around her nervous hands.

"_What mom?"_

She half turned half around

"_Do you want the flowers to be pink or red?"_

She spoke frantically, pressing the phone into her chest.

_"Red." _

Her mom put the phone back onto her ear

"_That'll be fifty of the pink"_

She continued completely ignoring Mays input. May rolled her eyes and set off down the sunny route into the middle of castle rock.

Everything was beautiful , the dust danced around her feet every time she stepped. The sun was spinning in the air, happily raining heat on people. It felt so right, so alive. She wished it could be like this for ever . Content, she slipped on her red ray-bans : Audrey Hepburn style. She skipped along the dusty path, her glasses reflecting the sun. What should she do? There wasn't a lot to do in the tiny town of castle rock, but in the end, she decided to head to blue point diner. You couldn't go wrong with a burger, fries and shake. She swerved right smiling at the prospect of food when she saw Ethan and his stuck up friends. Searching around frantically for somewhere to hide she ducked. but it was too late, he saw her.

_"Hey May!"_

He grinned

"_Thought you were staying in today?"_

_"I got bored."_

She replied smiling.

_"Ohhh, Where are you off too then?"_

_"I- I don't know"_

By now his friends had come over to join him. And he put his arm around her as soon as they were there.

"_We were just heading to the diner, you wanna come?"_

He asked giving her a quick squeeze.

"_Nahh, I'm not hungry"_

She lied.

_"Ohhhhhhhh!"_

One of his friends teased. Ethan looked at the ground.May didn't want to embarrass himor hurt him.

"_Well, only if you're buying!"_

She laughed pushing him playfully. His lopsided smile was restored and he took her hand and led her to the diner followed by his preppy posse.

The Blue Point had to be one of the most crowded places in castle rock. Especially on a Friday, it was a popular high school hangout. Usually, Ethan had no trouble finding a table as someone would probably give up their table for him. But not today. May could barely see from the all the smoke from several people's cigarettes and the only thing giving her direction was Ethan's hand pulling her forward. She followed him carefully, waiting for him to take the pick of a table, when he did, her face flushed red and her stomach twisted when she saw who was sitting there.

"_Hello boys, almost done here?"_

There was no hint of a question in Ethan's voice and May silently cursed.

"_No way man, we were sitting here first."_

Gordie stated. His eyes quickly scanning her. Ethan chuckled lightly and pulled May into him, his arms around her shoulders. I really wished he hadn't involved me in this. I kept my eyes glued to the ground and said nothing.

"_Aren't you going to give the lady a seat?"_

_"Didn't realise she was a lady."_

Teddy said grinning an evil smile spread on his face. I couldn't help but smile, in spite of the fact I had just been insulted, It was just so Teddy. Ethan looked far from bemused his large group of friends crowding around us.

"_You wanna say that again DuChamp."_

he sounded out every syllable and kept his voice extremely low. Teddy backed off. May could feel Chris' eyes on her, but didn't meet them. She was too embarrassed. One of Ethan's friends spoke up.

"_I don't quite like the way that he's looking at your girl, Ethan."_

He said pointing to Chris. Chris diverted his eyes immediately and pretended to be interested in his cola. Ethan only smirked.

"_Does Christopher Chambers think he has a chance with my girl? That's cute. Too bad she doesn't go for hoodlums like you, isn't that right May?"_

May cringed and looked up at the four boys she saw Teddy mouth her name to Vern in recognition and surprise. She couldn't believe Ethan had just put her on the spot. Maybe he wasn't the nice guy she thought he was after all. Chris locked eyes with her as if demanding an answer: She gulped opened her mouth as if to say something, but her eyes made it to the ground again.

"_You see."_

Ethan said smirking, Chris scrambled out of the booth and put his money down on the table. Ethan's friends all began to laugh.

"_Awww. Is the Chambers kid heartbroken?"_

He teased, a smirk of victory on his face.

"_Actually, I have somewhere to be."_

Chris stated numbly and left. May felt hot all of a sudden, her heart racing and her palms sweating. Without warning, she darted off behind him.

"_Chris!"_

She yelled up the street. He turned around slowly as if not quite believing what he was hearing. She caught up with him panting. She actually thought through what she had just done, she didn't even know what she was going to say to him.

"_Chris."_

She said.

_"Long time no see."_

He smiled half-heartedly.

"_Yeah, look im kind of in a hurry.."_

_"Okay! That's no problem, I just wanted to apologise about Ethan, he was out of line and so was I. You're not a hoodlum, and if I wasn't with Ethan, I.."_

He interrupted.

"_You don't have too. But thanks for the apology."_

Then, he just walked away without so much as a goodbye.

A few hours later, May headed home, no sooner than she had got in the front door a manic voice called

"_MAY! You're back!"_

Her mother ran up to her

"_I had to pick the lifeguard without you! I'll think you'll like him though, he's very cute."_

_"Mom please don't be creepy"_

"_Oh don't be silly May_."

They walked outside and May felt surge on energy rush through her.

"_May, This is Christopher."_

Her mother said a wide grin on her face as she saw May's reaction to him.

"_I'll leave you two alone."_

She stated walking away.

Chris looked just as surprised as she was. He started talking.

"_Hello, I'm Christopher, you can call me Chris"_

He had a devious smirk on his lips as she caught on to what he was doing.

"_And I'm May, it's very nice to meet you."_

She giggled. This was perfect, they were starting over. she took in appearance, boy had the years been kind to him he still had his kind face, his knowing eyes. Blue eyes. His hair was still golden, but longer, flopping down over his eyes. She felt a tingly feeling in her stomach.

"I really am sorry about the incident in the diner, Ethan is.."

"Shh, its already forgotten."


	14. Confessions

**Thanks, Mrs Ace Merrill!**

**People of Earth, Hello xD I was beginning to lose hope on this story, but I found a review for the first time in like a month ! :D JudySaysHi, you have no idea how much your review means to me :') and I thank you for taking the time to do so LOVE YOU! and any other shy readers out there, reviews make my day shine brighter, I don't care if it's anonymous or whatever it's the review that matters. Here's to chapter fifteen – this is for you judysayshi(:**

I open my eyes to adjust to the bleary day. The ever spinning ceiling fan comes into focus just when I realise it's my birthday. I sit motionless for a few minutes waiting for my mom to come barging through the door, a smile as wide as the grand canyon holding a mammoth cake smothered in pink frosting singing happy birthday, telling me to make a wish. I give a chuckle of irony, of course not, that hasn't happened since I was twelve, I'm 16 now, no 17. I'm a "woman" of sorts. I pull myself out of bed and moodily stomp over to the bathroom where I pull out the rags from my hair unceremoniously. My feet trot down the spiral staircase and I land in the kitchen where I see a note perched on the fridge, she isn't even here, on my birthday. My heart sank as I ripped it off of the fridge. It said:

_'Happy Birthday my darling May!'_

Well at least she said it kinda..

_'Hank and I have gone to pick up _

_a few more supplies for your party_

_lunch is in the oven for when you want it_

_we love you!_

_Mom & Dad'_

_xxx_

I scrunch the note in my hand and throw it in an arc towards the trashcan. I miss. I never was a good shot anyway. I take the milk from the fridge and pour a glass as I think sinful thoughts about what form of torture I would use on Hank if it was ever suggested that he was my dad again. I feel the presence of someone behind me a tension builds in my stomach as I know Im home alone.

"_Boo!"_

Well I almost drop my milk! I turn round to see Chris grinning at my misfortune.

"_W-hy? H-how?"_

I said my eyes impossibly wide trying to register what had just happened.

_"Your parents like me." _He smirks his eyes peeking over his golden blonde hair.

"_Hank ISNT my dad."_

I say through gritted teeth.

_"Sorry, but your reaction there was funny as hell!"_

He bursts out laughing, almost buckling over in amusement. I roll my eyes.

"_Hardy, har har, now what are you doing here?"_

I raise my eyebrow.

"_I told you."_

He said a devilish smirk forming on his face.

_"Your mom and HANK, they just adore me."_

I love the fact that he's here. i love that he's so close to me. and honest to god, at that moment if he had asked me to run away with him, right here. I'd go in a heartbeat.

" _Sooo.. that means you can come into my house at ten in the morning and scare the shit out of me?"_

I question

"_No.."_

He laughs

_"Your folks are thinking about hiring me.. as a groundskeeper, Y-you wouldn't mind that would you?"_

I shake my head absolutely loving what I'm hearing. "

_I'm gonna work on that old building out back, Hank says I can live there if I make it 'liveable'"_

His eyes are twinkling, I can tell his current house is nothing compared to this. A sinking feeling suddenly comes over me. I don't feel so amazing any more. I don't want to say it, but I know I have to. It was going to come up eventually.

"_So the boy who wanted me out of his life now lives in my house."_

He frowns

"_I thought you had forgot about that.."_

Ilook away from him. I need answers

"_it's not something that's easy to forget"_

I reply avoiding direct eye contact.

_"You have everything May, you're beautiful by anyone's standards, you have lots of friends, a big house, the best clothes, a perfect boyfriend.."_

he trails off a little at the end_. _His blue eyesstare into my deepest darkest thoughts as he continues.

_"You don't need me, maybe you needed me back then, in 59', but it's different days now, damn. Everything comes to an end. People and things change. I don't regret what I told you, because it's true. You would be better off pretending you never knew me, ask anyone in this damned town. My friends, my family they'll all agree. I didn't want to lose you, but I didn't even had you in the first place."_

His eyes twinkle, but this time it's because of the tears threatening to appear. I sigh

"_You're right Chris, I have all that stuff, I do. I got lucky I guess, I get what I want yes, but maybe.. on that day. I lost the thing I really wanted, the thing I wanted most in the world, the one thing I couldn't get back."_

I don't know where that came from, my head pounds and my heart aches, he is standing there gobsmacked. without thinking I run out the back door, tears stinging my eyes.


	15. Gone but Not Forgotten

**Thanks as always to Merrill and Madeinthe90s ****, hope you like it! So sorry it's dragging**

Pure resistance drove me to my destination, a fear of confrontation. I just ran, away from the situation that made me have the biggest realisation of my life. It just hit me, smack bang. Like a log truck coming at me at one hundred miles per hour. Not knowing fully where I was going, just a part of me, a tiny fragment of my existence drove me forward, drove me away. I collapsed in a heap on some shoots of green grass, breathing deeply to return my heart rate to normal. When I looked up, hair falling all over my face. My eyes widened, of course, of course I'd go here, after all today isn't just my birthday.

I lay there for awhile, like as if a moved just one inch it would disappear. Looking at the cold grey gravestone and tracing my eyes over its fancy golden lettering, I read it.

"_In loving memory of Ray Brower,_

_Beloved son, brother and friend,_

_Although he was called home early,_

_He will forever live in our hearts and exist in our minds_

_Gone but not forgotten."_

"_Never forgotten"_

I whispered. I sensed someone behind me, and I cringed. But I had to face it, I had to face _him._

"_You going to stand there all day?"_

Chris sighed and sat beside me.

"It's weird how you can do that."

He murmured, a slight smirk curled on his lips.

"_Do what?"_

I smirked back already knowing the answer.

"_You know when people are behind you, without.. looking. it's weird."_

He scrunched up his nose then looked right at me with those soul searching eyes.

"You think I'm weird?"

I said. giving him a look that would imply he should think his answer through very carefully.

"_Weirdest girl I know."_

he said softy while looking up into the sky.

"_Pfft, you don't know girls Chambers, you barely even know me."_

The light hearted mood faded and there was a silent battle between us, fighting for who would go first.

"_You know I never forgot you."_

I said slowly testing the words. He turned away and began pulling at some strands of grass.

"_And you think I forgot you?"_

"_Did you?"_

"_No, never."_

"_But you told me-"_

I began. But he interrupted.

"_I told you to forget me, that didn't mean I'd forget about you. You had a chance, I helped you take it. things worked out pretty well for you in the end anyway, you have Ethan to take care of you now."_

I twisted my lips deep in thought. He began again.

"_But what you said back there.. I – I don't understand"_

_"Chris.. you had just helped me through the worst time of my life, without you I wouldn't have come out alive."_

He sighed

"_Yeah, I guess."_

He looked hurt as if I suppressed some dark memory

"_Just out of curiosity, how did you and Ethan get together?__"_

He looked searchingly for my reply. I gulped. remembering exactly how we got together. The day with those posters that Audrey had made. I didn't want to tell him it was because I wanted to put people off the scent, I didn't know if he already knew.

"_It err, it, just happened.. I guess."_

He smiled and shook his head.

"_Nothing to do with any posters perhaps?" _

"_You..you knew?" _

He lay on the grass.

"_Got a lot of shit about it." _

"_W-what? people were talking? what were they saying?"_

"_Chris the cradle snatcher_."

He smiled sadly.

"_I- I'm sorry-" _

There's no need for that. it wasn't your fault. I smiled at him and said.

"_If it makes you feel any better, I did have a tiny crush on you when we went to find Ray.."_

He suddenly sat up and started laughing hysterically.

"_No shit?"_

He asked a stupid grin on his face. I covered my face.

"_Shut up, I was twelve godamnit! You were the closest thing to a hero that I knew, so of course I liked you a little so what."_

He continued laughing, and I was waiting for him to maybe.. Say that he had a crush on me too back then, but he said no such thing. I lay back on the grass waiting for him to finish up laughing, I felt a little hurt to say the least.

"_Okay, okay. I'm done."_

He said flopping down next to me.

"_Good."_

I said in an emotionless voice.

We lay on the grass, staring at the clouds for an hour, maybe more. When Chris suddenly asked me a question I've been waiting five years to hear:

"_You maybe wanna go to the tree house and get the guy-"_

_"YES!"_

"_Someone's eager"_

He smirked. We walked down the street, laughing like lunatics, I couldn't help but notice how easy it was to talk to him. The pedestrians on the street stopped in awe at the sight of the princess and the pauper. But little did I know, that Ethan Gray was watching too.

I skipped down the road just content. Chris was smiling. We arrived at the tree house, a rickety old structure with a tin roof and a hobbled ladder. The boys were sunbathing at the foot of the tree, soaking up the sunshine. Teddy looked up nudging Gordie beside him. We walked up to them and they stood up, a suspicious look on each of their faces. I smile shyly, suddenly self conscious.

"_Holy Shit!"_

Vern cried.

"_H-how."_

"_It's a long story Verno."_

Chris explains. Teddy touched my shoulder.

"_Blink twice if you're here against your will."_

I laughed before hugging him.

"_You haven't changed a bit Teddy."_

After hugs ad small talk we all headed up into the tree house, little did I know I was going to be bombarded with questions.

. "_Aren't you having a party today?"_

Gordie quizzes

"_people say it's gonna be BOSS."_

They all nod their heads vigorously and I sigh.

_Would any of you gentleman like to come to my-"_

They all jump up.

_" YES YES YES!"_

"_Paaaartyyy!" _

Teddy screeched

I laughed at them. Truly ecstatic at the fact I was her was them once again.

And to think, I had my mom and Hank to thank for it.


	16. Stranger

**I hope you guys like the changes so far!:)**

**Hey Leave me a review, let me know how I'm doing :P. This is one of my favourite chapters so I hope you like it too :D Au revior :3**

Gordie looked at his watch for the umpteenth time today.

"_Still two hours 'till the party"_

he mumbled.

_"I don't get it"_

May commented

"_Why are you guys so damn exited?"_

"_That's simple"_

Teddy stated

" _It's a rich girls party, which means it will be HUGE! Wait… It is gonna be huge, right?"_

May looked down at her shoes.

"_I dunno."_

"_You Don't Know?"_

Teddy almost yelled in surprise. She just shrugged. Teddy opened his mouth trying to say something when Chris intervened.

"_It's gonna be boss okay? She's just not giving anything away."_

She shot him a smile, to say 'thanks for that'.

"_Whadda ya wanna do?_

_"_Vern asked.

"_I dunno.."_

Murmured Teddy.

"_Hey!"_

Said Gordie smirking

"_Guess what I broughhht!"_

he pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket. Chris instantaneously grabbed them from his hands and stared at them in awe.

"_No way man! These are Winstons! Haven't had one of those since…"_

he drifted off his eyes sliding to May. There was an awkward silence, and then Teddy of course felt the need to break it

"_What you waitin' for! Lets crack these babies open!"_

Teddy opened them and passed the box around, when it got to May she simply stared at it.

"_You scared of them or sumthin'?"_

Teddy asked.

"_No it's, it's just.."_

_"You've never smoked before."_

Chris finished. Teddy broke out in laughter, the crazy Teddy laugh that sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard.

_"Yeah."_

she huffed.

"_Well there's a first time for everything"_

said Teddy thrusting a cigarette in her hand.

"_Teddy man, she doesn't have to-"_

Chris started

"_You her guardian angel Chrissy?"_

He said in a high pitched voice pretending to swoon, then collapsing in laughter_._

_"As much as I don't condone Teddy's pathetic behaviour, he has a point._"

muttered Gordie.

_"I have noticed, you've defending her a lot...And we've only been here for what? Half an hour?"_

It was now May's turn to defend Chris.

"_Yeah, well it's nice to have someone on my side"_

Chris smiled.

"_So you're not gonna try it?"_

asked Teddy deflated.

"_Sure I am."_

She replied

"_If I don't you guys will just bully me more."_

She stuck her tongue out and they all lit their cigarettes. May hesitated before putting the cig somewhat close to her mouth .

"_Do It! Do It! Do It!"_

they started chanting and with that she put it to her lips and took a drag. Instantly she began coughing and laughing at the same time.

"_That's Fucking disgusting."_

She laughed before giving it to Teddy.

After half an hour of smoking laughing and teasing, May finally announced she had to go.

"_I better go too"_

Replied Chris climbing down the ladder.

"_Cya in about an hour"_

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, scuffing on their shoes on the pavement.

_"Do people ever.. Talk about me in your classes?"_

Chris said, uttering his words slowly.

May looked at him and smiled.

"_Not really."_

She knew she was lying through her teeth, but she also knew she was a convincing liar. Truth was, Christopher Chambers was often a popular topic of conversation in her classes. They talked and talked and talked. The things they said often made her clench her fists feeling pure injustice in the air. They said things like:

"_Oh, I saw Christopher Chambers outside a store the other day, looking like he was going to cause trouble, so I bolted"_

She developed a strong disliking for those people. She had the firsthand experience of seeing Chris as he really was, sweet and vulnerable. What scared her was that, if they hadn't met in the woods that day, she would probably be saying something similar.

_"Really?"_

He looked miffed, she could tell he didn't quite believe it, she kept her cool.

"_What about me? Do people talk about me?"_

He raised an eyebrow towards her before answering.

"_All the time."_

_"What! What do they say?"_

He smiled sneakily at the sky.

"_Chris.. Tell me."_

She stood in front of him.

"_Tell me."_

He simply walked around her grinning. May started freaking out. She had no idea people talked about her and she desperately wanted to know what they said. A trick she used to use on Ray sprung to her mind.

"_Tell me or, or I'll kiss you!"_

She blurted out. He stopped in his tracks and turned around a look of terror on his face.

"_W-what?"_

_"Well it's something I used to say to my brother."_

May replied conscious of the burning in her cheeks.

"_I-I found it usually made him surrender the information.."_

She said trying to look confident.

_"That would make most guys surrender all right."_

He replied chuckling. May suddenly felt daring.

"_Would it now?"_

She said slyly.

"_Would it work on you?"_

She twisted a strand of her hair while smiling at the ground.

"_What kind of question is that?"_

He laughed nervously. Both were avoiding eye contact.

"_Not a rhetorical one."_

"_W-well I don't know I-"_

Before he could finish, May grabbed him and kissed him softly on the lips. The expression on his face was unreadable, a mixture of shock, wonder and well, shock. Both their faces beamed red.

"_So, uhh did it work_?"

She said searching his face for anything readable. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman, not one she recognised, but she was looking directly at them and she didn't look happy. May's face fell a little. Chris had now recovered.

"_I- um okay, they don't really talk about, just you. Rather you and Ethan."_

"_Oh."_

May replied, not really interested anymore.

_"What do they say?"_

"_That you guys are cute and shit and stuff like-"_

Chris' voice drifted into the background. May's mind kept circling back to that woman. She didn't recognise her, but that didn't mean that the woman didn't recognise May. There was one thing she was certain of.

Shit was definitely going to hit the fan.


	17. Jealousy

**helloooo! WOW! My reviews went from 23 to 26 yesterday! AHHHH (Goes all out hyper like judysayshi!) xD Double updating was well worth the work and you made day too Judy! I do want to know which "stand by me" characters are your favourite because as a thanks to all my readers Ima name a character after them (later) I just like to plan ahead Leave me a review telling which character and why and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Peace – CherryPezFoo!**

When they got home Ethan was there waiting for them. He greeted May with a warm smile and a hug. He completely ignored Chris, who was standing awkwardly in the corner, pretending to fascinated with the wall.

"_Ethan, you know Chris right?"_

May asked. Ethan's dark eyes flicked over to Chris, who mumbled a hello and flashed a quick smile.

"_I know Chambers."_

Ethan strolled towards him not breaking his cool gaze.

"_I hear you're working at the party. That's good, saves my girl having to clean up the puke."_

_"Ethan."_

May stated.

"_He won't be cleaning up any puke. He's the life guard."_

_"Oh."_

He said simply, before turning and walking back to May.

"_You should be getting ready, can't wait to see how beautiful you look tonight."_

He took her waist and leaned in to kiss her, at the last moment she turned her head sideways, so his kiss landed on her cheek.

"_Well, I'll see you later. See you Chris."_

_"Ethan."_

She smiled before leaving the room. as soon as she left, Ethan glared at Chris.

"_Who the fuck do you think you are!"_

Ethan burst out while keeping his voice low.

"_What?"_

Chris replied, though he already knew what he meant.

"_Oh don't play dumb with me Prince Charming! I saw you, with my girl, laughing away with some painfully obvious flirting."_

Chris was relieved thats all he saw, but also somewhat angry. How could he blame him? May kissed him.

_"Ethan we-"_

_ "We nothing. You – May nothing. Don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't even think about her!" _

Chris laughed heartily, not even taking Ethan seriously.

"_Since when were you the boss of me? No wait, since when were you the boss of her?" _

Ethan smirked

"_Since I bought this."_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring, on the ring was diamond heart, encrusted by what looked like sapphires. All Chris's hopes fell flat, he wouldn't ever be able to afford a ring like that, she deserved this. He knew Ethan would be good to her, he knew Ethan would do buy her all the things he wished he could. Ethan looked him straight in the eye

"_She's mine."_

He stalked away to the pool, watching the cool water flow against the hot sun.

"_OW! OW Mom! It's too tight."_

_"It's gonna zip up if it's the last thing I do!"_

Screeched Mrs. Brower tugging at the zipper on the cream dress. she knew about the engagement, it was going to happen in front of everyone. She had picked this dress out especially for it and it was GOING to fit. Of course it was a shame that she had only met this boy a few days ago, when he came to ask Hank's permission to marry her, he obviously didn't know about her real father. May was never the one for talking about her life. Giving one final pull of the zipper, it went up.

"_Thank God!"_

She huffed falling down on the bed.

"_You look beautiful honey!"_

"_Mom, I can't breathe_.."

"_oh pish posh_"

"_Sorry, I forgot oxygen wasn't important."_

_ "Enough with the sarcasm May Brower."_

The doorbell rang

"_Looks like your first guests are here, Go answer the door! Be polite remember!"_

_ " Depends on who it is."_

_ "May."_

Mrs. Brower warned.

_ "Fine_."

She opened the door to Connie, Audrey and Sadie.

"_Audrey."_

May said curtly

"_May."_

She replied thrusting a present in her arms and shoving past her, Connie did the same.

"_So polite!"_

May joked to Sadie, who helped her carry in the presents.

"_Hey where's the party at?"_

Asked Connie who was wearing an extremely slutty purple dress

"_Did anyone even come?"_

Sneered Audrey who was wearing a flowy pink dress that went down to her knees.

"_Out back, you guys are the first ones here."_

May replied numbly.

"_Thanks you look lovely by the way."_

Audrey replied, looking her up and down and snickering to Connie.

"_Thanks, wish I could say the same."_

Sadie burst out laughing while Audrey gaped in disbelief.

_" There's my beautiful girl"_

Said Ethan who appeared behind her and kissed her cheek.

"_Oh! Ethan."_

Audrey said fixing her hair. May raised an eyebrow giving Audrey the '_jealous?' _look. She stormed away out back. The rest of the guests arrived and it wasn't long before the party went into full swing.


	18. Love Knows No Age

**If you've just started reading this the following chapters might not make any sense, I've changed the plot a little:) 29/01/13**

The music was loud and people were dancing their lives away, a scream was heard and a girl got thrown into the pool, Gordie and Teddy were trying their luck with some girls and Vern was eyeing the cake, everything was perfect! May was about to join the people on the dance floor when Mrs. Brower came up and gave her a hug out of the blue.

"_Oh, sweetie. I can't tell you how proud I am of you."_

_"Um, thanks, mom."_

Mrs. Brower felt tears sting her eyes.

_"I just want you to know that I'll always love you, and life is going to be scary sometimes, so don't be afraid to take a big step forward no matter how crazy it seems."_

May looked at her mother's teary face confused.

"_Mom, why are you saying this? Why are you crying?"_

_"You know Ethan will treat you right, he will give you everything you've ever wanted."_

_"H-how do you know that? Why are you saying this now?"  
><em>May was suddenly scared. She had never seen her mother act like this before, she was only seventeen, why her seventeenth birthday? Why right now. Her mother just smiled warmly at her and walked away. What? What was going on? Her head was spinning as she saw Chris sitting in a deck chair by the pool, she headed over to him.

"_Hey Chris?"_

_"Hey."_

He stated bluntly keeping his eyes on the water.

_"Are you having a good time?"_

_"As good as can be expected, if you don't mind, you're distracting me."_

May was taken aback.

_"Why are you being like this Chris?"_

He still wasn't looking at her, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ethan, watching them. He risked a glance at her puzzled face, her eyebrows pinched together like she was about to cry.

"_Well?"_

He thought about his words carefully.

"_Ethan, he's a nice guy."_

_"I guess."_

_"He'll treat you right you know."_

May felt his eyes pierce her soul. She felt so trapped, like everyone knew something she didn't.

_"Why is everyone going on about him all of a sudden?"_

He just twisted his lips together and shrugged. He turned back to the pool. What was with him today? He was being hot one minute and cold the next, like he just couldn't make up his mind about her.

"_You're being such an ass."_

She said through clenched teeth, he flinched a little but didn't bother to turn around.

"_What's going on here?" _

Ethan asked appearing behind them.

_"Nothing"_

Said Chris.

"_Nothing."_

She repeated angrily.

"_C'mon May let's go over here a sec."_

Ethan said, a nervous undertone to his voice. As they walked, they talked.

"_So how are you feeling?"_

He put his arms over her shoulders.

_"I'm, just a bit confused. Chris is acting weird, my mom's acting weird and i just don't know why."_

He smiled

"_Weird huh? Well then I'm about do act even weirder."_

He grinned and May was even more confused.

"_Wait, what?"_

She watched as Ethan made a signal at the DJ and the music went off.

_"Ethan what are you doing."_

She hissed

"_Just trust me."_

He hissed back.

"_CAN EVERYONE GATHER AROUND I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY."_

May gulped as the intrigued people gathered in a circle around them. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What was all this? She felt her face burn red. When everyone had gathered, she heard Ethan blow out a breath of warm air. He began to talk.

"_May, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. You have the most amazing personality and whenever you're near me, I swear I feel my own heart beating. We started dating almost two months ago, and I've never forgot a moment since then, I know I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

May finally caught on to this. How could he ask this? How could he put her in this situation? She felt sick and unable to move but she also felt a little flattered.

"_So I'm asking you this May Brower. Will you marry me?"_

he got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring. A Series of "_Aww's" _from the audience made May even more nervous. She was painfully certain that it was turn to speak. She finally stuttered out.

"_Were only seventeen."_

To which he replied.

"_My parents were seventeen when they were married, love knows no age."_

She could see his smile faltering a little as she weighed the decision in her mind. She was constantly reminded of the humiliation he would face if she said no, she could see it in his face now, fear of rejection. Could she really do that to him? But was she ready for this commitment? She thought back to what her mother had said and she gave her answer.

"_Yes."_


	19. Dinner

**So after that shocking last chapter, I have realised I now have to change the rest of my chapters to go with it.. Damn.. Dug a hole for myself there hah..**

"_Does May Gray sound stupid?"_

I asked my mother who was helping me clean the dishes after celebratory meal. I saw her watery grey eyes shift to the side.

"_Of course not honey it sounds, um, quirky. Yes quirky."_

She shifted a little and I could tell she was a little out of her comfort zone.

"_Maybe, I could hyphenate, like May Brower' Gray or something."_

I tried testing the name out. Of course my mom had an objection.

"_It is disrespectful to keep your own name after marriage. In my opinion changing your name to your partners makes things less complicated."_

I groaned on the inside, my mother was opinionated on just about anything you could think of.

"_But you didn't change your last name when you married Hank."_

I argued. I didn't mean to upset her, but suddenly she started drying the plate she was holding very slowly. She pursed her lips and looked at me, her once luscious chocolate curls, hanging in weak mousy coils around her eyes.

"_That's different."_

She spoke slowly and carefully.

"_It isn't really."_

I objected hearing her swallow slowly. For the first time I looked at how worn down she had become since Ray's death. She was once a proud woman, never a hair out of place, now she was simply a shell of what she once was, a sad, thin old woman with opinions that no one will listen to.

"_I kept my name for you and your brother, so people who came with their condolences knew who I was and knew who hank wasn't, I never really got the chance to change it again."_

I felt my stomach tighten and tears prick my eyes. I had always been so selfish. I always only thought of myself, I hadn't even noticed my own mother was deteriorating around me. I never even acknowledged that she was about to loose both of her children. I just had an overwhelming urge to give her a hug. And I did, she was surprised at first but she settled into it for a few seconds then she backed away.

"_Go on back to the table, I'll finish up here."_

She smiled softly and I nodded, I walked to the dining room I was supposed to be sitting next to Ethan, Chris was directly across from me and the empty seat next to him belonged to my mother, Hank sat at the end.

"_You're back May!"_

Hank said jovially and I could tell he was a little drunk.

"_I am!"_

I replied sitting down at the seat Ethan pulled out for me.

"_You guys haven't caused too much trouble while we've been gone have you?"_

"_We'll never tell."_

Ethan laughed sitting back down at his seat.

"_Let me see it again."_

He said grinning at me, I smiled, and showed him my left hand with my engagement ring on it. He took it in both his hands.

"_I just cannot get over how perfect it looks on your finger."_

He kissed my hand and let it go. Hank began to talk nervously.

"_Now May, I know I'm not your father and it's impossible to take his place, but since he can't be here tonight, I'll call a toast in his name, for your engagement."_

I wasn't very happy about this, Hank's gesture was sweet, but it just reminded me of the blatantly obvious fact that my father wasn't here. Nevertheless, I went ahead with the toast and bumped glasses with everyone and pretended to be happy as Larry. As I bumped glasses with Chris I locked eyes with him for the fist time since earlier that day, he had a smirk on his face and he nodded as he drunk out of glass. I don't know what it was but his whole essence made me feel uneasy, I quickly decided I was tired and announced I was going to bed.

"_I'll go too."_

Said my mother.

"_I'm rather sleepy as well."_

"_Goodnight then."_

Said Ethan standing up with me and pecking me on the cheek. Hank started talking again

"_Well then me and the boys will crack open a bottle of whisky_."

"_Now you be careful Hank_."

Warned my mother

"_You're getting on."_

Hank nodded and Chris spoke I think for the first time tonight.

"_I don't really think I should I mean, I – I'm."_

"_Nonsense!"_

Hank exclaimed

"_You have been a great help today, and I'll be damned if you don't share some whisky with us."_

I saw Ethan uneasily slide an eye towards Chris, this was the first time I had noticed any tension between them, it was weird because I hadn't even thought there would be. Me and my mom walked upstairs together and before we got to my bedroom I stopped her.

_Why did you choose Chris? out of everyone, why him?"_

I asked her, she seemed a little shocked but answered all the same.

"_Isn't it obvious? He looks like him, he has his eyes."_

I paused a minute trying to figure out what she meant by him. Ray. Of course! I had noticed it too, the night I trusted him because of his face, because of his eyes. The same eyes as Ray had.

"_You know Hank's daughter Kerrah is coming down for the wedding, maybe we should try and set them up."_

She said her eyes twinkling

"_What kind of a name is Kerrah?"_

I asked wrinkling my nose.

"_It's Irish, I've heard she's quite the looker, and Chris is very cute, I think they'd be good together."_

"_Hm."_

I simply stated, I wasn't quite happy with this. I had no reason to be protective over Chris, I mean we weren't even that close friends. But something deep inside me let me know.

I didn't quite like her.


	20. Kerrah

Maybe it was fate that led May to Chris on that icy night of 1959, maybe it was destiny that led her to the moon-eyed coyote. But one can never be sure, life has a tendency to stop right where it starts. May knew that, possibly more than anyone. It was unfathomable to think that Ray was gone, she still had the dreams, where Ray sneaks into her room, and they talk all night. She can feel his touch, hear his echoing laughter, see his smiling face. Those blue eyes. They were like Chris', it was true he was so much like Chris. The dream always had the same end to it, the ending May had come to dread every night. A pair of hands would burst through the room and grab him, she would hold on to him, never wanting him to go, wanting him to stay here forever. The hands were caked in dirt, the nails jagged, blueberry stains formed veins. She would hold on, and he would look her in the eye and whisper to her to let go, but she wouldn't. She stared into those beautiful eyes and shook her head. Then all of a sudden, his eyes would lose life, his hands grow cold, his body limp and she found herself in 1959, Back Harlow Road looking down at her lifeless brother, then she would wake up.

She woke up one morning totally dreading the day. Kerrah was arriving today, and she was out venue hunting for the wedding with Ethan, which meant Kerrah would be spending most of the day with Chris. May didn't like that, but she didn't know why. She got up and dressed and went into the kitchen, nobody was there. She was confused, Ethan should have been here by now. Chris jogged in through the double doors.

"_I was supposed to tell you. Ethan and Hank went golfing so you're going venue hunting at half past one instead, and Ethan parents are back now, so you guys are going to their house for dinner afterwards."_

_"Oh."_

She said, she was secretly quite happy, She'd get a little time with Kerrah when she arrived. She smirked sneakily as she nudged him gently.

"_Looks like you're stuck with me for a while then."_

He looked at her apologetically

"_Actually, I have some work to get done outside, It's official, I'm your groundskeeper!"_

May smiled brightly

"_I can help you."_

He started chuckling.

"_You?"_  
>He shook his head and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"_Yes."_

She stated quite seriously.

"_You've never worked a day in your life."_

"_'Afraid I'll do a better job then you Chambers?"_

She said cockily looking up at him. Jeez, she remembered when they were the same height.

"_Challenge accepted."_

He held out his hand smirking. they shook hands and made their way outside.

"_We can't go too far away from the house"._

Chris explained,

"_So I thought we'd start by pulling weeds from between the tiles right here."_

He saw May look at the ground a little miffed, but she held her own. He loved that about her, she was so damn stubborn. Pulling weeds was actually kind of fun with the right company.

"_So are you exited for your stepsister coming?"_

Chris asked, sitting cross legged and digging at some dandelions. May stopped what she was doing and looked up at him sharply.

"_No, there's just something about her I don't like."_

_"have you met her?"_

_"No." "Oh."_

There was a bit of silence, while May debated whether to say what she wanted to say or not, in the end she spat it out.

"_They're trying to set you up with her you know."_

Chris looked up confused.

"_What, why? Me?"_

May nodded and went back to picking at a weed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"_I don't know why."_

Her eyes scanned the ground, and she looked up just long enough to see a flicker of a smirk on his lips.

"_I've never had a girlfriend."_

He said suddenly.

_"Would be nice."_

He rubbed his hands together softly trying to get the mud of them.

"_Why haven't you had a girlfriend?"_

She asked her eyebrows crinkling

"_I'm Chris Chambers."_

He just stated. As if the answer was obvious.

"_But, I mean, someone would be interested, you're... You're not ugly."_

May stuttered and Chris laughed.

"_Why thank you."_

_"Maybe I did like a girl, I never really got over it, maybe I did have a chance, but I blew it."_

His eyes flicked to her and then back to the ground and May held her breath.

"_What was her name?"_

He just shook his head

"_Doesn't matter. She's gone"_

May bit the inside of her mouth.

"_Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"_

He smirked.

"_Yeah you're doing great with those dandelions."_

She looked at him sceptically.

"_That's not what I mean. Am I doing the right thing about marrying Ethan."_

He looked up at the sky for a moment thinking, the looked back at her.

"_Well that all depends on you. If you're having doubts, you need to think. Are the doubts just nerves? Or are they something more powerful."_

May laughed.

"_Why do you have to be so right all the time?"_

He shrugged grinning. May cocked an eyebrow before cheekily throwing a mound of mud at him. It landed on his cheek and his mouth opened in surprise. His eyes narrowed and he threw some mud back and May ducked. It missed. May stood up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"_So much for Chris Chambers never misses!"_

She yelled running away.

"_Thats it!"_

He yelled laughing and chasing after her. They threw mud at each other for several minutes and by the end of it they were speckled with spots of dirt.

"_Truce."_

May yelled panting and stopping by the pool. Chris caught up with her.

"_Well that was invigorating."_

He said chuckling.

"_Yeah but now I'm caked in mud and i have to go out soon!"_

May explained with a quick giggle.

" _I need to go get cleaned up."_

she said beginning to walk away.

"_Nope."_

Said Chris turning her around. I have a better idea, he smirked.

"_Wha-Ahhhh!"_

She yelled as Chris flung her in the pool. She got up for air coughing and spluttering.

"_Chris you ass!"_

Chris stood at the of the pool and cupped a hand to his ear.

"_What's that I hear? A damsel in distress? Oh no we can't have that!"_

Without a warning he jumped into the pool and swam to her he picked her up and sat her on the pool side, then he jumped up. They were both laughing uncontrollably. Just watching their feet in the water. Chris spoke.

"_Have you ever done anything.. spontaneous?" _

May twisted her lips together

"_Like what?"_

They were sitting so close that she could feel the heat of his body radiating against her. She looked up at his tanned face with his devilish smile, his wet hair and those warm blue eyes.

"_Like this."_

he leaned down and kissed her softly, she could feel the pool water running down his cheek. She melted into the kiss, forgetting about how wrong it was, but savouring how right it felt. Just then, the doorbell rang forcing them both back to reality. They looked at each other for a second wondering whether they should feel embarrassed or not.

"_I'll get it."_

May finally said. And they both got up. May headed to the door and she opened it to reveal a very tall girl with a tanned complexion. Her hair was light brown and just past her shoulders in a neat middle parting. She had thin grey eyes covered by circle glasses which sat on the bridge of her nose, she was clutching a few books. And a small suitcase sat behind her. dammit she was pretty, no. She wouldn't let her take Chris away from her now.

"_Hi, you must be May, I'm Kerr-"_

May slammed the door in her face. Chris appeared behind me.

_"Who was that"_

Chris questioned very slowly.

"_Nobody"_

May mumbled looking down at her shoes, he must have guessed otherwise because he pushed past her and opened the door

"_I am so sorry about her.."_

He told Kerrah before holding out his hand and shooting her a dazzling smile "_I'm Chris Chambers, and that little ray of sunshine you just met is May"_

She let off a shy smile and proceeded into the house

"_I'm Kerrah, why are you guys wet?"_

She asked before pushing her glasses up a little.

"_It's a long story, but pleased to meet you, aren't we May"_

he said through clenched teeth.

"_I suppose"_ She replied


	21. It's Time

**Thanks MrsAceMerrill for this amazing idea! Very much appreciated!:D**

**Haha! No Skie, nothing wrong with fantasy :)! May could well kick Kerrah's ass still :P! Yeah, it really depends in whether I'm in a good mood or not with the person Kerrah's based on :L! Ahah! Are you still joining my rebellion against the ducks? I have an umm, deal with some certain Chinese restaurants :L! I feel like Sweeney Todd an they're like Miss Lovett :o! I should actually be Sauney Beane since I'm Scottish and all. YAY for Scottish Cannibalism! :D I hope you like this :)!**

*Kerrah*

We went outside for a bit. I had a lingering feeling that they didn't want me here. Chris made friendly small talk, and May just looked at him the whole time in a wondering way, she didn't even bother looking at me. Occasionally, Chris would glance at her for a moment and I couldn't help wondering if there was something going on with them. This was bad, especially if May was supposed to be getting married next year, after graduation. I was going to be a bridesmaid, so I had come to Oregon to get to know the couple better. I wouldn't blame her if she did like Chris. He was quite beautiful and seemed very sweet. I hadn't met Ethan yet, but I already wondered if he was as attractive and lovely as Chris. If he was, May was luckiest girl I knew.

"_Anyone got the time?"_

She asked suddenly, and I scrambled for my watch.

"_It's um, quarter to one."_

She huffed and got up.

"_I suppose I better get cleaned up. Thanks to someone."_

She glared jokingly at Chris who laughed loudly.

"_Hey I saved you!"_

She nudged him softly on the shoulder and a serious look echoed across her face.

"_We'll talk later, okay?"_

He nodded, and her eyes flicked to me for a moment before she walked away. Chris watched her go until she was completely out of sight, finally he glanced back at me.

"_I'm sorry if she's acting weird towards you, it's just her way. She'll get over it."_

I smiled at him.

"_It's okay she's probably very stressed out."_

_"I'll say."_

He replied in a barely audible whisper. I raised an eyebrow.

"_So why were you guy's all wet?"_

He laughed, and a cheeky smirk curled on his lips.

"_I threw her in the pool."_

I laughed, picking at some strands of grass.

"_Gosh, It sounds like you two were having fun."_

_"We were"_

He said quickly. He looked down and pursed his lips. I couldn't quite figure him out. He looked like he was full of pain, but it was the pain that was pushing him on to be happy.

"_CHAMBERS!"_

A deep voice yelled from inside the house. I turned around to see who I thought was Ethan, he was too far away for me to be able to make anything out though. I saw Chris turn away from him and curse under his breath. His eyes locked with mine.

"_Let's go see what he wants."_

He got up and put out a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully. Feeling my heart beat a little faster and my cheeks burn red i found it hard to focus on the warmth of his hand. We jogged over to Ethan, who now that I was closer to, was really quite attractive. He had perfectly slicked golden blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He looked at Chris.

"_Where is she? You did tell her didn't you?"_

Chris looked at the ground.

"_I did, she's getting ready."_

_"Hmm."_

He murmured his face noticed me and instantly his face melted into a heart warming lopsided smile.

"_Kerrah Is it? I'm Ethan, and it's a joy to have you here at this special time."_

I didn't quite know what to say, I shook his hand and let him lead me further in the house. Chris went back to work. Ethan checked Chris was gone before speaking to me in a hushed tone.

"_So Chris huh, what do you think of him?"_

I gulped wracking my brain for something to say.

"_He is very sweet."_

I decided on and Ethan smiled.

_"Well, he's single and I happen to think you guys would be very good together."_

_"Oh."_

I simply said in a sort of trance. i didn't know what to do. it somehow seemed more complicated than he was letting on. But I was also fizzing at the prospect, of having a chance with a guy like Chris. Ethan's gaze turned to May, who was trotting down the stairs.

"_Oh hey!"_

She said arriving over to them a big smile on her face. She was wearing a light blue polka dot dress, her hair was tied back in a ponytail flowing with cinnamon ringlets and sweep of blue eye shadow that made her eyes look mesmerising stood out the most. she looked beautiful, the very definition of it and I felt the knot in my stomach clench. Ethan looked at his watch and groaned

"_C'mon we have to go!"_

He took her hand and rushed her to the door, and then, I was alone.

* * *

><p>*May*<p>

I sat in the majestic dining room of the Gray family. The wood panel walls were adorned with oil paintings and the solid oak dining table had sixteen empty seats. Under the watchful eyes of Mr and Mrs Gray, I pushed my food around with my fork, scared to do anything without their permission.

"_So"_

Mrs Gray began.

_"You're the lucky girl who gets to marry my Ethan."_

I nodded as confidently as I could, trying to find acceptable words.

"_Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again. Mr and Mrs Gray."_

I sat motionless. My mind in another- more comfortable- place as Mr Gray joined his wife.

"_So how was the venue hunting today? Successful I trust?"_

Ethan cleared his throat

"_May didn't see anything she liked, and I didn't want to mess with the bride."_

Mr. Brower took a sip of his wine

"_You did look at Hartford hall didn't you?"_

Ethan nodded

"_Yes father."_

_"Whatever was wrong with that? Your mother and I were married there."_

Ethan shrugged.

_"She just didn't like it."_

Mrs. Gray looked at me harshly.

"_Why ever not? It is most perfect for a wedding."_

I felt sick, I didn't like being here, I didn't like being grilled.

"_I just didn't."_

I didn't look up from my food. Ethan took my hand and excused us from the table before dragging me to the library.

"_What this?"_

He asked, frustration in his eyes.

"_You're acting, odd."_

I knew I was, I just couldn't drag mind away from Chris and the kiss, and him being alone with Kerrah. I needed an excuse to go.

_"I don't feel well, I want to go home."_

"_What right now?"_

He whispered sharply.

"_Can't you wait until dinner's over?"_

I shook my head, all I wanted was to go home.

He groaned.

"_You're acting like a child, May."_

At this point, I didn't really care what he thought.

"_I'll walk then."_

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"_Wait a minute. I'll drive."_

* * *

><p>When we got home I went straight up to my bedroom and through myself on to my chilly bed. The coolness felt good. I needed to have a good think. I'd made a mess. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I didn't want to play anyone either. i just wanted to curl up in a hole and die so I wouldn't have to face what I had done. There was a sharp tap on my window and I sat up, alert. At first I thought it was my imagination, but then it happened again. I cautiously made my way over to it, and another tap caught me off guard and I jumped. What was this? I opened my window and saw Chris standing there in the twilight, a few pebbles in his hand. I didn't know whether to be flattered or angry.<p>

"_Chris!"_

I hissed down at him.

"_What are you doing?"_

_" needed to see you."_

he hissed back and then looked around.

"_Come down here!"_

I couldn't even believe this, he was crazy.

"_What? Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah! Hurry!"_

I sighed. I wanted very badly to go down there, but it was too risky, anyone could see me. I thought back to what Chris had said earlier.

'_Have you ever done anything, spontaneous?"_

I drew in a deep breath and grabbed my cardigan. It was a shock that i had made it downstairs without anyone seeing me. I could hear them laughing in the next room and I tiptoed past the open door, praying I wouldn't be spotted. When I got to the door I felt like jumping for victory. It was a fucking miracle I made it. I closed the door quietly behind me and whispered for Chris.

"_Chris? Chris?"_

_"Here!"_

He hissed gesturing towards his little hut. I raced over to him I spoke in a low tone.

"_What Is this?"_

He smirked sneakily and darted inside. The evening chill was rattling my bones, so what? I was just to wait here? I heard the soft hum of music from the hut and Chris emerged a huge smile on his face. I caught on to what he was doing.

"_Oh, no - I don't dance."_

_"You do now."_

He smirked and took my arms and put them on his shoulders, he put his on my waist.

"_Chris this music is fast, we can't slow dance to this."_

"_who says we can't!"_

He chuckled and we started in a fast, clumsy dance, we both giggled and spun around with stupid grins on our faces. Chris stopped us suddenly. He let go of my waist and took my hands

"_I know how wrong this is, and I know it's not fair to make you choose. But I'll always be here, always."_

He leaned in slowly, giving me plenty of space to back out, but I knew I wouldn't, as he got closer and closer I could feel is warm breath on my cheek and I closed my eyes.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"_

My eyes snapped open, I recognised that voice - Ethan. I turned to him. His face was contorted and angry his eyes were full of disbelief. I backed away from Chris and towards him.

"_Ethan, Ethan I.."_

He shoved me out of the way and i landed on dry dirt, I breathed heavily and got over my shock and I turned around to see Ethan throw a punch at Chris. Chris blocked and retaliated and before I knew it there was a full force fight. Tears backed up in my eyes as I screamed at them to stop, again and again but they wouldn't listen. My mom, Hank and Kerrah came rushing out to see what all the fuss was about. It all happened so fast. Hank pulled the boys apart and demanded to know what the fight was about. Ethan, red, bloody and furious pointed to me.

"_He was about to kiss her."_

He spat, and my mom gasped. Hank was at a loss of what to do. Everyone was glaring at me, on the ground covered in dirt and tears.

"_And she was going to let him."_

Ethan hissed. I felt sick and hot despite the evening chill and was very aware of everyone's eyes on me. Hank spoke softly

"_Is this true May?"_

Everyone was just looking for an answer. Kerrah's mouth was open, still shocked. My mom had her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Ethan and Chris were both looking at me, both wanting me to say something in their favour. So I did what I do best.

I ran.


	22. Vadie

_"Stop"_

The word flurried through my body as I fumbled with the gate to get out. All I wanted was space, just to get away.

"_Just stop May."_

I wasn't caring who the owner of the voice was. I was just dead set on escaping this mess I had made:

"_Why do you do this?"_

I froze. it was true. Even I didn't know why I did this, why I ran away. Why should I be the one escaping? I caused this, I fucked with people's heads and now I had to face the consequences. I turned back around. But to my surprise, nobody was even looking at me. It seemed like Ethan and Chris had started fighting again and my mom and Kerrah's eyes were glued on to them. Hank was desperately trying to stop them:

"_Boys, boys please show some maturity."_

Then who was talking to me? I walked back over to the scene, I didn't feel like myself, I felt frustrated, confused, scared.

"_STOP IT!"_

I screamed piercing the purple sky. Everything froze at the sound of my voice, but I was just warming up. Ethan stood, his hands still clasped on Chris' collar and just stared. I spoke:

"_Why are you fighting?"_

Ethan let go of Chris and snarled at me:

"_Because he's a cradle snatcher"_

Chris' eyebrows lowered and he opened his mouth to speak when I cut in:

"_No he isn't. It's me you should be mad at, all of this, it's my fault."_

Both of them tried to say something but I shushed them.

"_Let's just sort this out like adults, shall we?"_

They nodded sombrely and we all headed toward the house. Chris and I sat at the table while Ethan paced threateningly, he was hovering at my last nerve, I could tell he saw himself as more important than Chris. I knew he would have a lot to say so I let him get it over with:

"_What were you thinking May? What were you trying to prove?"_

I sighed biting back the childish answers that came into my head:

"_I don't know, I guess, I wanted to kiss him."_

Ethan slammed his fist down on the table and his voice got very low:

"_You know what I think?"_

He spat. Chris and I glanced at each other for a split second before Ethan continued.

"_I think this has happened before, am I right?"_

He got close to Chris' face, demanding an answer. Chris looked at me pleadingly, not knowing what to reveal.

"_Yes"_

I told him calmly, though I was shaking inside:

"_It has"_

Ethan shook his head glaring at me:

"_I really thought you were better than this."_

_"Better than what?"_

I snapped rising from my seat.

"_Better than HIM."_

He screeched. I had never noticed before but know, it seemed like he and Audrey would be a great couple.

"_You know what?"_

I laughed sourly.

"_I can't do this anymore, we're done."_

I shouted practically throwing the ring back in his face. I went to storm out when he grasped my shoulder and said:

"_We were through from the moment you touched him."_

I slapped his hand away, and darted to my room, barely holding back the tears that stung my eyes. I threw myself on my bed not caring about the dirt that stained my clothes. I cried for a good ten minutes, then I let the thought's of what could have been slip into my head. A sharp knock, hurtled me out of my trance and I immediately knew who it was:

"_Can I come in?"_

Chris asked, hovering at the door, I nodded slowly, a dark feeling spreading through my chest.

"_Look, I'm sorry about-"_

"_You don't have to be sorry, it was my own fault."_

He bit his lip, I could already tell what he was going to say. I felt sick.

"_I think it's time to be together properly."_ He mumbled, his hands intertwining with mine. I looked down at my dirt stained dress my mind racing as to what she could say to try and convince him otherwise. My head rose and my eyes locked with his. What beautiful blue eyes he had, flecks of green scattered carelessly, eyes that had felt pain, that deep emotional pain that can destroy a person, those eyes, that told you, as fluently as words could, how content he was with life, beneath the deep hurt that clouded them. Those eyes were her mirror that took me to the edge, made me complete. But somehow I felt empty. Oh how desperately I did not want to lose their adoring gaze.

"_I just, I don't deserve you Chris."_

I started

"_And I don't deserve Ethan, I fuck people about Chris that's just what I do. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. "_

His eyes lost contact with mine, he suddenly lost the ability to look at me in the face.

He let out a large sigh.

"_You're wrong May. I've known it for years, but I kept telling myself that I didn't deserve you. But I do. Ethan isn't better than me. I'm sick of pretending, sick of hiding in the shadows."_

He laughed bitterly, almost insanely

"_And you know what? I'm sick of caring about what castle rock think of me, my whole life, all I ever wanted was to be respected, to be thought of as more as one of those no good Chambers kids, to be judged for myself, not my family. And I tried so hard, to be accepted by these people that I don't give a shit about. But I just don't care anymore"_

I squeezed my eyes shut

"_Why me? You could do so much better."_

I told him. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. I came closer to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. Tears welled in her eyes.

"_I'm sorry, but i just don't think we'd work out."_

He shoved my hand away roughly. A hurt expression spread across my delicate features.

"_Chris I-"_ "_Don't, just don't"_

He looked me straight in the eye the pain disguising the happiness. He laughed that crazy laugh once more and shook his head.

"_I thought"_

He started but then his voice cut off. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"_I thought you were different."_

He stood up and headed to the door:

"_I thought you were different from the other rich kids, I thought, you liked me, for who I am. Your excuse is stupid. You're ashamed of me and don't even try to deny it."_

His teeth clenched, his eyes boring at me for a reaction. I opened my mouth but he cut me of:

_"You're ashamed of me, scared of what people will say when they find out."_

Something inside of me was screaming ' don't let him go, don't let him think that.' But something else was fighting it, the awful feeling she hated. The feeling where she knew:

Maybe he was right.


	23. Teddy

**Aww, see I'm not quite that evil, you didn't have to stay in suspense for as long as I should have made you ;)! I'm still evil though... Don't think I'm not just because I've done you this solid O.o REVIEW! PWEASE! I'll love you forevaaa! Which may not be a good thing... I'll still love you though:) Can't avoid that ;D! Hmmm lemme think guys.. Cray or kerris? Definitely Vadie, cus they're just so god damn cute! :'D perhaps Kordie or maybe even Tay. Opinons pwease? :3 - look at da cute facee! Love you for reading:) Hope you likee! **

*Third Person*

Gordie was ready to scream. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Why did she sit there, her eyes focused on the floor. What was so fucking interesting about the floor? "_May"_ he tried one last time "_I know you're upset, but sometimes it helps to talk about your feelings.."_ No reply. Well, at least he tried. He let out a frustrated sigh and headed towards the door. "_Wait.. Gordie" _She said in a voice close to a whisper. He came and sat by her again, he squeezed her hand. "_You know I can't help you unless you tell me everything"_ She nodded solemnly her eyes met with his, there was no tears anymore, just a kind of strength behind them. Would it be farfetched to say she was healing already? She proceeded to tell him exactly what happened.

* Chris' hut, third person (what you guys have been waiting for ;D)*

You know those moments that feel like they'll last for an eternity? Like the winning shot at a basketball game in the last few seconds. Your heart beats fast and your pupils dilate, your breathing becomes heavier and you can swear it's louder. This was one of those moments, the symptoms worsening every centimetre Chris and Kerrah leaned closer. They were near now, their faces almost touching. Kerrah, flying with the prospect of being with someone like him. Chris, drunk with hopeless longing. Kerrah could feel his warm breath on her lips and she closed the space dividing them. Their lips touched for about a second before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They both snapped back into reality. "_I'll get it"_ Chris said, standing up. He opened it to reveal a smug looking Gordie, holding on to a guilty looking May.

"_Gordie"_ he said kindly before turning to May "_May"_ he said rather stiffly. "_We need to sort this out Chris"_ Gordie sighed before nudging May "_I'm really sorry Chris, I- I really am and I want"_ He cut her off "_Sometimes sorry just isn't enough"_ He said intensely, glaring at her. _"But Chris, I want to make things right I-"_ "_Now May, we both know that isn't what you really want. Why don't you go play your little seducing game on someone who'll actually fall for it, like hmmm, I don't know, Ethan Gray"_ She blinked back the tears and shook herself free from Gordie's grasp and walked away, perfectly straight. If there was one thing that May Brower still had, it was dignity. Gordie looked at his best friend with disgust. He'd never seen that side of him before. Chris turned to look at him "_What?"_ "_That was cold man"_ Chris shook his head _"goodbye Gordie"_ "_Wait, where's Kerrah?" "Inside" "Well tell her to come outside"_ Chris grinned arrogantly "_No way man were.. 'busy'"_ Gordie's face contorted in anger "_You're using her to get back at May."_ Chris looked rather guilty "_Of course I'm not.. am I?"_ "_Well you dwell on that Chris, and don't talk to me until you start acting like my best friend again"_ Gordie turned away angrily, and Chris watched him leave.

*Tree house*

Teddy sat alone, smoking. He was feeling sorry for himself. Everyone had to go off and get hitched except him, even Vern did and Sadie was pretty hot, and rich. Way out of Vern's league anyway. Kerrah.. was okay, a little bit bookish for him but, okay. May, was perfect for him, just like him maybe she was on a break with Chris but they'd be back together soon enough, he could sense it. He supposed he felt left out, the fifth wheel, the outsider. He flicked his butt away and exhaled the last of the smoke. He was about to light another cigarette when he heard the secret knock. He moved away the milk crate and helped whoever it was up. It was May. "_Hey Teddy"_ She said smiling, but she looked tired "_Hey"_ he replied puffing on his cigarette. "_Not made up with Chris yet"_ he questioned, peering at her through the thick lenses of his glasses. She gulped "_I tried too, but he's really mad.. I don't think were gonna date again"_ Teddy got up and moved closer to her, a lot closer to her. "_Do you want to?"_ He whispered close to her face. She moved back a bit, feeling cornered "_Of course I do, it's just.. he doesn't."_ "_Then he's an idiot"_ Teddy inched a bit further towards her "_You mean that?" _She said feeling uncomfortable but smiled nonetheless "_Anyone would have to be cracked to turn you down, and this is coming from the town loony"_ his words were like the antidote to the metaphorical burns Chris had caused and she wanted him to say more, to heal her. "_You're not the town loony"_ She giggled. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk "_Town loony and proud, those so called 'sane' people are just people who don't know how to have a good time" _His face was centimetres away from hers now, and she was pressed against the wall, no chance of backing away. She raised an eyebrow "_How do you have a good time all the time?"_ He smirked again "_Like this"_ He moved in, his lips just about touching hers when Gordie's head came bursting through the trap door "_May are you up her- Oh god what has the world come too"_ He said looking at Teddy and May disgusted.

May pushed Teddy off her "_Nothing happened"_ She murmured "_Yet"_ finished Teddy glaring at Gordie "_Thanks Gord-o"_ he said scowling. "_What is it Gordie ?"_ She asked ignoring Teddy's last comment. "_It doesn't matter, you're both as bad as each other"_ "_What do you mean Gordie?"_ she asked really slowly. "_Kerrah.. and him.. they well"_ She turned away, not wanting to hear anymore. Not daring to look at him. "_Sorry May"_ Gordie sympathised before climbing down the ladder. "_Like I said before.. idiot"_ Teddy joked and May let out a bittersweet laugh. "_He doesn't deserve you, you know that?"_ She looked down and he lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. He waited for her to kiss back, but she didn't, he was about to pull away when she finally gave in and kissed him back. He started kissing her again, but she pulled away. _"I don't know if I can do this Teddy, your sweet, but I need time."_ She didn't wait for an answer, she climbed down the ladder and walked home.

Teddy lay on his back and reminisced about what had happened a second ago, he lit a cigarette and took a drag. He laughed to himself "_Just when I thought I got the girl"_ He pushed the hot cigarette down on his forearm, hearing the skin sizzle beneath the embers. He removed it and looked at the round pink burn. He didn't know why, but sometimes it made him feel better. He sighed profoundly, and headed out of the tree house, in search of the remaining Brower kid.


	24. Shadows

**Hey guys!:D This chapter was so damn hard to write!:O I had to moan to Kellysuxs and Iamchrischambers before I got ANY inspiration. Sorry guys, and thanks for your ideas They really helped. I apologise if I miss out any 'H's because for some reason my keyboard doesn't like that letter O.o Thank you millions to Kelly and Chris. This chapter is yours, thanks again for being there!**

*Chris*

I sauntered to the window again and looked out, I didn't know quite what it was I was looking for, but it felt important. Trickles of rain floated down the window, and I noticed the dark grey cloud that hung above the house threatening a storm. May briefly entered my mind as I remembered she was out there, I quickly pushed her image away. She didn't want to be with me, who would? Me, a good for nothing Chambers kid. You'd have to be cracked to want to take my last name. The cloud cackled evilly before a flash of light danced across the sky faster than you could blink. The droplets of rain that had once raced down the window were overtaken by a blur of water that distorted my vision almost completely. I turned away and faced Kerrah. "_Looks like you're stuck here for a bit"_ I smiled at her and she looked concerned. "_You know May is still out there?"_ she stated, furrowing her eyebrows. "_What do I care?"_ I muttered through clenched teeth. What did I care? She could do whatever the fuck she wanted. Kerrah looked away and smiled kind of sadly "_Yes you do."_ How could she say that? Of course I didn't, she saw how I treated her when she came to apologise. We kissed for fuck's sake. "_I thought it was obvious that I didn't"_ I gritted my teeth "_Why would I kiss you if I still cared about her?"_ I made sure said 'her' like it was venom on my lips. "_To.. hurt her? To make her feel as you did when she told you she wanted it to be a secret.."_ Was that all she did? It felt like she'd poisoned me with her words , and stabbed me in the back for good measure. She continued_ "Also, you've changed, a lot.. Since she's been gone..You've turned into a total jerk, I mean you drove your best friend away.."_

Thunder interrupted her. My attention turned to the window again. "_Look, she's there."_ I said bitterly but I relaxed a little inside. There she was, I could hardly see through the blur of the window, but I knew it was her, I could see the dark hair, dripping wet and the posture, straightas a tree, no matter how cold, wet and miserable she was, she managed to take it on her stride. I felt a burning sensation in my stomach as a watched her take it on her shoulders, step by step. Just then, a figure came up behind her and grabbed her hand. I got closer to the window, straining to see through the blurry glass. She looked annoyed, she angrily pointed to her house then mine and her hands fell to her sides. She looked as if she was reasoning with them. My eyes were glued to the window. The other figure had their back to me so I couldn't tell who it was. I was so intrigued, and for some reason I felt sick. I saw the figure step closer to her, they stayed like that for a while, I strained to see if their lips were touching, but I had a funny feeling they were.

My stomach turned, I was completely repulsed. I felt betrayed and I tried to stop the tears brim past my eyes. "_Who was that?"_ asked Kerrah shocked, I had just noticed her standing there. I didn't speak, I felt that if I opened my mouth I would just break down completely, and Chris Chambers, was not weak. I shrugged, and kept my eyes on the window. I felt Kerrah staring at me, reading me like one of her books. "_Problem?" _ I snapped quickly, the only word I dared to say. "_Sorry."_ She mumbled and sat back down on the couch. Why was I being so horrible? I felt like something had just snapped inside me and the old, happy Chris had been replaced by a new, bitter version.

The figure had gone, and I swear she was looking straight at me. Her face was a fuzzy white blur, but I could sense those blue eyes on me, just as they were on the summer of 59'. As if she hadn't done enough, she was heading towards me, my house. I felt a sharp knock of the door. "_Chris?"_ She said lightly through the wooden doorframe. "_I know you saw that, and.. and if you don't let me in to talk about this like grown ups, I'll consider this as you dumping me.. Chris?"_ I wanted to speak but I didn't, my body was filled with venom. Kerrah was looking at me, egging me to do it but I remained where I was. I couldn't move. After some silence May continued "_I know you're mad, but we should talk, please, please open the door."_ I remained still. May was getting slightly angry, I could feel it her voice. "_You open this door right now Christopher Chambers or I swear to god I will!"_ Thunder backed up her threat, but yet I didn't move. "_I didn't think It would have to come to this"_ I heard her mutter before she flung open the door. Without thinking, I pounced on an unsuspecting Kerrah. Nothing happened, but it sure as hell looked like it. Upon seeing this May squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as if erasing the memory "_Right" _She muttered before leaving, slamming the door behind her. I climbed of a very bewildered Kerrah and went to the window. She walked towards the house, kicking the ground as she walked. Her back slumped, for the first time in her life.


	25. Answers

**Heyy! Thank you everyone for reviewing it means a lot ! Especially thanks to Judy! Who has been hiding for a bit ;)! And also thanks to Iamchrischambers for dedicating a chapter in her story for me!:D You didn't have to do that and it was lovely that you did! Thank you to GordonLachance17 for being a great fanfiction friend!:) Thank you to kellysuxs, for being there for my friend, and naming a stray cat after me ;)! Make sure it's ginger!:D And also for being one of the bravest people I've ever met I respect you so much, and I'm glad I have a friend like you! To Skie! My most loyal reviewer and also the first! To my little sister, Sarah who's started reading. I just wanted to take the chance to say this to her. I know you're starting high school after the summer, and I know that you probably won't be that innocent 11 year old girl any more. I know it's a big change, but by god don't let it change you. you're perfect just the way you are, remember that. Don't let high school change you. I've made that mistake. If they don't like you for who you are, their not worth your friendship, I learned that the hard way. I know you don't like your freckles and cover up in foundation, but you are beautiful Sarah, it's a shame you can't see that. I love you so much. I'd also like to put across an issue in my story, self harming. I've never actually done it, but I can't understand how people could feel so low they're willing to hurt themselves. It shouldn't happen. Nobody should be made to feel worthless.**

_I see your grace, From my window  
>When it is late at night<br>It'll show me your shadow  
>I'm in my place<br>Hope you remember, When summer's gone  
>I'll still sing a song, Of you in September<br>I cannot hold your hand, To watch you go  
>I am a liar, As you might know<br>I need you now, I need your touch, And your lips  
>I need that smile, And your kiss – Ed sheeran, "So"<em>

*Third Person*

Kerrah's eyes were wide. "_You handled that well.."_ "_Hmm."_ he replied in acknowledgement. "_Well…. I'm leaving.."_ She muttered. "_Why?"_ he said absentmindedly still staring out the window. "_I don't like being used."_ This got his attention "_What?"_ "_You're USING me to get back at May."_ He turned around "_What makes you think that?"_ He said neither confirming or denying the accusation._ "Seriously?"_ she raised her voice a little "_You jumped on me, for goodness sake! Get a grip of yourself!" _Chris sighed. "_I know how immature I'm being, I don't want to be like this. She just makes me so.. angry"_ His mouth twitched into a smirk "_She's so damn infuriating… in a sexy way." _He laughed and Kerrah smiled "_I knew you weren't a dick" He smiled slightly, and then his face fell. "Who do you think that person was." Kerrah chewed the inside of her mouth nervously. "I don't know.." He rubbed his hands together. "I didn't talk to her because.. I'm scared.. scared of rejection. I don't want to give her the chance to say goodbye, I know she will though, hell. I would dump myself." "Maybe she won't?" Kerrah asked doubtedly. He turned to her "Could you.. talk to her for me?" _

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She practically screamed "SHE WILL SHOOT ME WITHOUT HESITATION." "No she won't" He replied coolly "Please Kerrah, I'm begging you, just ask her if she still wants to talk." He looked at her deeply, one of those look that could scan your very soul "Please" He whispered. She bit her lip and sighed "Okay, but if anything happens, it's your fault" he smiled wider than she ever thought possible "Thank you! I mean it, I need to go apologise to Gordie too, so tell her that, if I'm not back in time." _he ran out the door, grabbing his jacket as he went and Kerrah was alone.

She walked upstairs with such carefulness it looked like she was dodging booby traps. Her breathing sped up and her feet slowed. Was she crazy? Yes, this was basically a death wish. There it was, the door. She never thought the door to her doom could be so innocent looking. She breathed deeply, and held her breath. She chapped twice, startling herself each knock. Then came the voice. "_Who is it?" _"_Kerrah"_ There was no answer, but Kerrah heard footsteps, yes footsteps that were coming closer, she gulped and prepared for the end. The door opened. May saw Kerrah standing with her eyes squeezed shut and her arms forming a cross over her chest and face. May sighed melodramatically. "_What do you want __K__errah?" _ Kerrah pulled herself together "_Just to talk." "Well come right in"_ May said sarcastically, Kerrah could tell she was pissed at her. The room was a mess, clothes splayed everywhere, perfumes bundled on the dressing table like a pyramid. She took a closer look at May. Her hair was both wet and dry, the wet strands falling loosely in groups, and the dry strands were wild. "_Chris was wondering if you still wanted to talk."_ May looked at her "_So you're his whore AND his messenger? Congrats on your promotion."_ Kerrah licked her lips "_Nothing happened you know, it just looked like it, he.. threw himself on me just when you came in" _May was unreadable, she looked at the ceiling analyzing what she had just heard. She nodded her head in acceptance "_Okay, if Chris wants to talk, he knows where to find me"_

Kerrah let relief flood through her, mission accomplished, and she was still alive. For once she didn't feel like a failure. She turned to leave when she stopped herself. She wondered if she should ask. Asking something had already got them into this situation, but it couldn't get much worse. Could it? "_May?"_ "_hmm?" "Who was that person you were with? In the rain?"_ She did not expect May to answer, but she did.


	26. Take me Back?

**Hellooo! Thank you for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it! God I love you guys xD! Please.. Do enjoy ^-^!**

Kerrah descended the stairs with unwanted knowledge. She couldn't trust herself with this. She _wished she'd never asked. The sooner Chris found out, the better. She didn't like this, these.._ secrets. Why the world couldn't just be open and honest she did not know. All she knew was not to tell anyone, no one, especially not : "_Hey Kerr!" _And there he was, boy golden, coming towards her with a radiant smile. Such a smile that would make even the sun jealous. She had hoped to smile and nod, and that would be the end of it, but no. Chris was caring, far too caring. That trait would be his downfall if he was not cautious enough. "_How'd it go?"_ he questioned, his smile faltering a little in concern. She shrugged, not quite trusting herself to speak. "_Oh, shit! I'm sorry Kerrah, what did she do?"_ His face showed guilt, unnecessary guilt. "Nothing, she did nothing" Kerrah stuttered quickly. Chris raised an eyebrow "_Okay so what happened?"_ Kerrah sat down, dusting of her skirt to stall. "_Uh, she said.. she's willing to talk to you."_ Kerrah looked at everything except for him. She wanted him to just go. Just go and find out, be hurt, and move on.

"_Kerrah.. What's wrong?"_ he knelt down in front of her, her heart rose a little because of how perfect he was. He looked into her eyes, she turned away quickly, too quickly. He sighed and sat down next to her. "_Something happened up there? What?"_ Kerrah stared ahead at nothing in particular. "_She was actually kinda nice, well 'nicer' than she has been to me."_ Chris looked confused. "_then what is wrong?"_ "_Nothing.. I told you." _"_Damn, I must be stupider than I look." _She smiled half-heartedly "_she just told me something."_ Chris looked quizzical then his eyes widened "_You know don't you, you know who it was."_ "_N-no, why would she tell ME that?"_ He looked at her pleadingly. She stood up and busied herself in the kitchen washing cups. She could feel him behind her, she wished he'd just go. It hurt her, him being upset. "_It just so happens I have some valuable information myself."_ chris said smugly. Kerrah turned around swiftly "_Huh?"_ Chris smirked at her and turned around as if he was about to leave. "_Chris.. Stop playing around_" Kerrah said tiredly. He had a smug look on his face "_Chris! what is it! Tell me!"_ He looked at her playfully and mimed zipping his lips. "_I tell you, if you tell me" "That's hardly fair." "How?" "Because you know what my secrets about, but I don't know what yours is about." "Fair play"_

He came back over to her. "_Mine is something Gordie told me about…."_ And he pointed to her. "_ME? What does Gordie know about me?"_ He tapped his nose cockily "_I believe we have a deal."_ She furrowed her eyebrows "_I promised her I wouldn't tell you, I think she wants to tell you herself" _He sighed then pushed his hands to his face. "_I don't think I can handle it from her, just..be straight with me Kerrah"_ Kerrah bit her lip "_okay, but don't tell her I told you"_ He crossed his pinkie finger over his chest and kissed it. She hesitated slightly. Closing her eyes she told him in almost a whisper "_Teddy. It was Teddy."_

His face turned numb, is eyes distant "_my friend?"_ Kerrah instantly regretted telling him. "_I thought he was my friend."_ "_I know this probably isn't the best time, but.. What did Gordie say?"_ Chris shook his head and headed upstairs. "_CHRIS!"Kerrah yelled _"_I'll tell you later"_ Chris didn't even bother to knock on May's door, he just stormed right in. "_Why? why would you do that to me? My friend! Teddy's my friend!"_ He sobbed to a very shocked May "_C-chris I wanted to explain everything to you before you found out I-did Kerrah tell you?" "Doesn't matter"_ He said grimly his back to her, he could barely even look at her. after a few moments of silence he turned to face her "_You can explain now."_ May awkwardly explained everything in truth. The time for lying had passed. "_So, he moved in on you.. both times." "yeah, I didn't know what to do chris, I was upset and he was.. There. Words can't describe how sorry I am." _Chris paused a moment and backtracked "_So the part outside your house.. He followed you."_ She nodded solemnly "_I told him Chris, I told him that I needed time to sort things out with you"_ She touched his hand and he flinched, but didn't move it away. He tried to avoid he gaze but it was futile. Those blue eyes had sucked him right in just as they had in the summer of 59' "_Chris"_ she said softly "I've made mistakes but please, please take me back?"


	27. Troubled

**Heyy guys!:) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or just down right read it. It means the world ! And I never, ever thought in a million years that I'd get 70 reviews! I still can't actually believe it :O! anyway, I thought I'd give you an update on my life ! I'm getting a rabbit! Yeahh! I was promised one after my last one ran away ! So I have my eye on a female rabbit, that's quite fat (but cute :D!) it's sorta black/brown colour. And also a male, that's a dwarf so really small, and he's jet black and just equally as lovely! I'm trying to think of names for them, like if I think of a good girl name I'll get the girl and vice versa. If you have any ideas leave me a review or Pm mee! Many thanks!:) Cherry!x**

***Chris***

Chris wasn't sure whether to smile, or frown. He again tried to escape her gaze but he couldn't. He was completely and utterly transfixed. Her eyes shared the same addictive quality as Gordie's. One look in the right direction could make your day, but unlike Gordie's warm, friendly stare. Hers had a cold, slightly vindictive nature to them, she could make you feel small without ever opening her mouth. Hostility, distrust, sadness were all there, eating away at your confidence, but she never abused it. She could be the most popular girl in school with one dirty look, but she chose to keep her head down, to be invisible. They're was no denying though, that something about them that lured you in, made you want to know her, attracted you, drew you in.

He remembered what she was like when he met her at first, a light-hearted girl, with a breathtaking smile, soft, trusting eyes, she didn't have a care in the world, she was full of hope back then, back before life had taken it's toll. Clawed at her confidence, imprisoned her happiness. Even now that smile has changed, a thin tight line. It wasn't her fault that Ray died. Death can easily destroy many people, you don't even have to die to feel that pain. It happened to Gordie, but Gordie had his friends to confide in. She had her parents, but he couldn't imagine them being much help. So she had herself to confide in. Having no one had turned her into this hostile creature, he wanted her back. But a lot of things had to be changed, she had to turn back into who she was, and he was going to make sure it happened.

"_You're a horrible person May" "I know" "What?" "I know"_ He sighed, that had been his first test. She may have appeared to have a boatload of confidence, but she hated herself, her life. He had been in that situation once, he wasn't sure what to call it. But it was definitely not just 'feeling low'. He used to hurt himself. Burn himself with cigarettes, just to see how much it hurt, it was like adrenaline, the pain was just a sudden rush. It put your mind elsewhere, for a second. But she didn't smoke, she would have done something easier in her reach, maybe cutting. He grabbed her hand and turned her arm, revealing her wrists. There were no cuts. Of course, she wouldn't have made it so obvious. "_Is it that hard to decide Chris?"_ she asked becoming slightly impatient. He looked at her "_May, I want to help you." "Help me how?" "Help you stop hating yourself" "I don't hate myself"_ He got a little closer to her "_Trust me."_ He kissed her softly on the lips and he saw her smile, tight lipped. "_May" "Yeah Chris?" "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest. If you aren't, that's it, were through"_ She didn't answer, just looked at him expectantly. "_Have you ever.. hurt yourself" "Sure, once I walked into a wall, said sorry, it forgave me." "You know what I mean"_ He cried frustrated. "_On purpose, is what I mean" _She looked down "_uhh, no not really. I guess when I was 13 or 14 I would give myself bruises, I don't know why_ I did it, but I did" "ahh" He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head "_Don't ever think it's your fault"_ He didn't see her frown into his chest, then again, he didn't see a lot of things.


	28. Epilogue

**Heeeyy! This is unfortunately the last chapter ! I really don't want to finish it, but as wise people say ' All good things must come to an end' anyway, I'll probably do a sequel at some point in the future, so yeah. And anyone who hasn't checked out Kellysuxs' "Us Against the World" I strongly recommend it, she deserves WAYY more reviews ! love you guys! **

Friendship is powerful thing. But power isn't always a good thing, friends are people to trust. To tell everything to. They then have the power, the power to betray you, make you hurt. Or the power to strengthen the bond between you. But friends like that are hard to find, like four-leaf clovers. Most of us are stuck with the type of friend who would stab you in the back as soon as you turn around. But people are lucky enough to find those four leaf clovers, some later rather than sooner. But when you find those friends, they will be worth the wait, worth all the years of betrayal and deceit. When you find those friends, or that one person who makes you feel amazing. You'll know, how truly lucky you are.

Chris had thought he had found those friends. But he was pulled back into cold reality when Teddy had betrayed him. Possibly, in the worst way a friend could betray another. After what happened, Chris couldn't bear to look at Teddy without wanting to wring his neck. He almost did once. Both Gordie and Vern had to hold him back. Teddy backed away after that. Finding new friends, sometimes they'd see him around, sometimes he'd wave. If Chris wasn't there.

It had took a while but May was finally on the mend. There was colour in her cheeks, and the makeup was long gone. Revealing innocent freckles that were long waiting to see the sun. She wore her hair natural, wavy and carefree, blowing in the wind as she ran. Her smile was wide and see had a certain glow about her. One that would only dim every once in a while. She still walked tall, but that was just how she was, and Chris wouldn't change it for anything. May almost never left Chris's side. Some people would say that they were attached at the hip. Their relationship was not a secret anymore, they would walk around town hand in hand, without a care in the world. Sometimes they would hear a snide comment, or a whisper, but you know what? They absolutely LOVED it. They loved making people notice them. Because it was hard to get noticed in Castle Rock, and since they went public, they had become local celebrities. They would joke about that sometimes. Eventually they got out. To the real world, moved to New York. They had a life there, Chris became a lawyer like he'd always wanted, things like that have a funny way of working themselves out if you want it enough.

Gordie had confessed his feelings for Kerrah through Chris, and since then, they had become a couple. A cute nerdy couple, who were shy and polite to one another in the early stages of the relationship, but soon became more comfortable with each other, and they knew each other like the backs of their hands. They also got out of castle rock, Gordie, made it as a writer and Kerrah became a poet of all things. They moved to Scotland and rebuilt an old castle ruin, and it soon became their home. They had two children. A plump boy with rosy cheeks and blonde hair named Sebastian, and a girl with dark hair and grey eyes named Judy.

Vern and Sadie were lost in there own little world all through high-school. The cutest couple you ever did see. It's almost disturbing that Sadie fell pregnant during the senior year. She was so upset about it as it was such a shameful thing to be pregnant before marriage. But all her friends helped her through it and nine months later she gave birth to twins, named Kelly and Jazzlyn. Soon after they were born, her and Vern got married and had her third daughter Alexandra and a few years after had their fourth girl: Rebecca. Aside from Teddy they were they only ones who stayed in castle rock. Vern became the forklift operator at the arsenal lumber yard, and Sadie was a stay-at-home mom. Looking after her four beautiful daughters.

_Of all the money that ever I had  
>I've spent it in good company<br>And all the harm that ever I've done  
>Alas it was to none but me<br>And all I've done for want of wit  
>To memory now I can't recall<br>So fill to me the parting glass  
>Good night and joy be with you all<em>

Of all the comrades that ever I had  
>They are sorry for my going away<br>And all the sweethearts that ever I had  
>They would wish me one more day to stay<br>But since it falls unto my lot  
>That I should rise and you should not<br>I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
>Good night and joy be with you all<p>

A man may drink and not be drunk  
>A man may fight and not be slain<br>A man may court a pretty girl  
>And perhaps be welcomed back again<br>But since it has so ought to be  
>By a time to rise and a time to fall<br>Come fill to me the parting glass  
>Good night and joy be with you all – Ed sheeran<p>

**So there we have it, the end of 'the Blue eyed boy' Thank you for everyone who has supported myself or this story, it has given me the drive to keep writing thank you! Sorry if I didn't put you're name in it ! Only because I didn't know it. But if you leave me it I can definitely guarantee it in the sequel I shall do in the near future. Once again thank you!:)**


End file.
